Resident
by Tecna63
Summary: An handsome outlaw vampire makes his way to Halloween Town, where all ghouls alike are welcome. But everything turns upside down when he falls in love with already taken ragdoll beauty. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

No, not again. He sprinted threw the malnourished trees unknowing where to go. But all that mattered was to get away from _him_. Yes, he had done many things in his life that deserved time in prison. But this was his biggest. Nobody stole from the king. He would their neck. Literally.

Such a rebel. A fool. Unwise. But who wasn't, he often reassured to himself. Everybody but you, his conscious had often told him. But seldom did he listen. His bright, pale face was being cut and bruised every turn, but little did that matter. His clothes we're torn and worn out, revealing his ripped body. His long gold blond hair covered his built face, oily and sweaty as it may be. He could smell them, he sent huntsmen after him, professionals at that. Not some street rat. No, never a street rat.

Rest, sleep, blood, survival, that's all what clouded his mind. Has much as he wanted to refuse, he had to rest. Super strength can only go so far. Panting, Vladimir stopped and slopped against a tree. He ran a finger threw his greasy golden hair that fell down to his shoulder in little waves. Looking around, it was a decent spot. The trees were thinner and more spaced, and the ground was flat and not very rocky. Huntsmen would be looking in a place that supported life-for food. Or for a better word, thirst. Oh yes, a nice juicy, fat doe would hit the spot for poor vampire Vladimir. But no, thirst will have to wait. Bundling up with the little clothes he had left, Vladimir drifted off to sleep.

It was fairly cold night. Not bad for mid October. A certain two headed politician and a skeleton bickered about what to do about an upcoming Halloween.

"And you're telling me this _now_?"

"Well, yes, the brilliant things pop up in the strangest of times."

"But couldn't you have thought about that six months ago! Come on, Jack! You're being so…so," At this the skeleton and the official stopped their walk near the ghoulish fountain.

"So, what?" He asked, showing a little irritation.

"Nothing. Never mind." Responded the mayor quickly, not wanting to see Jack's angry side. That was the last thing a sane person would want to.

"No, you already brought it up, for the 20th time today!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your bones in a knot. Every since that Christmas incident you have gotten your strength and full attention back. But these couples of weeks, you've been, oh I dunno, distracted…"

The mayor confessed.

Jack blanched. For this past months he was had planned a little something "extra special" for Halloween, something that wasn't included in the plans. And a not a soul knew about it. He wanted to keep it in secrecy as much as possible, but it wasn't working out all that great. With a deep breath, and looking down, Jack decided to tell the mayor what's up.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Jack said, the mayor had switched to his worry side, preparing for the worse. Holding a bony finger to silence the worry man, he began to speak once again.

"I've know it's a little quick and out there, but I decided to propose to my dear Sally on Halloween. I've been worried about to wear, what I'm going to say, if I make a fool of myself, and what if she says no, and…" Jack rambled on about negative scenarios of his proposal, while the Mayor stood there dumb founded. Marriage? Jack? No way. He knew him for years. He never wanted to settle down and get married. Having a girlfriend is one thing, but this? What has that ragdoll done? Sure, she had the looks to make a sane man mad, and the intelligence of a goddess, but…

"Mayor?" Jack asked, obviously done with his ranting, "Are you okay? You think it's too soon..?"

The mayor was speechless, he didn't know what to say for his friend. Sure, he was happy for him. But, this would mean he would get distracted more and more, then he would plan less, and he couldn't prepare for Halloween. And without preparing for Halloween…the mayor shook his head, he didn't want to think about that.

"Mayor?" Jack asked again, in a more concerned tone.

"Jack?" A sweet voiced filled the air, making Jack's phantom heart skip a beat and put his famous skeleton grin to his face. Sally…

"Sally!" Jack turned around and embraced her with a hug, ignoring the mayor completely.

"Oh!" she remarked, giggling as he pulled back. "Good to see you, too." They looked into each other's eyes, (eye-sockets?) smiling in their own lovesick way, until the mayor interrupted the two love birds with a clear of the throat. "Um, I finished all the costumes for this year, and drew a book of all the finished and final costumes, you can add or delete anything you want, of course…" She said sweetly, modestly handing over the book of sketches.

"Oh, Sally, that's fantastic! Very brilliant and clever, babydoll. Thank you. Whatever shall I do with you, dearest?" He remarked, handing the book over to the mayor and placing his now free hand on her waist, pulling her closer. A dark rosy pink came across Sally's face and she put her hands on his chest, breathing in his natural pumpkin scent…Oh how she loved that.

"It wasn't much, honestly. But if you say so," she said with a smile, getting closer to him.

"Oh, but I do say so, very much." He leaned closer, their noses fairly inches apart.

"But you shouldn't, I don't deserve them." She playfully confessed, deleting a inch or two of their space.

"Hm..those lovely little doll hands of yours work so hard, though…" Now he moved her closer to him, their hips touching. They titled their heads a little for a kiss before Harry (the werewolf) whistled.

"That's one way to get some, eh, Jack?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here is chapter two! Thank you for the two reviewed! It means a lot! And yeah, I know, I hate it when you have read threw somebody OC'S drama. But bear with me, it's short, and lots of Jally fluff at the end! I could write about those two forever! There so perfect and adorable and sweet! EEP! I get all tingly just thinking about it! I can never get enough of them. And seeing people pairing Ocs with Jacks makes me want to cry and tear their bodies apart…Its revolting! But hurray for all us jackxsally shippers! They're simply meant to be. Theres no denying it!**

Vladimir awoke with a start. Something was amiss-he could feel. Actually, he could smell it. The blank air that surrounded him was now filled with a scent that makes Vladimir sick to his stomach. Huntsmen… He quickly shot up for the ground, wanting to run, but wanting to fight. He had planned to die at the kingdom, but why not take chances? He stayed, and pressed his back to a tree. He was suppost to _die_ at the castle. But, he took a chance, and that's exactly what he's doing right now. He smelt them getting closer and closer-only seconds before they would catch sight of him. So he decided to run for it. But alas, his decisions were cut short. Ghoulish horses circled around the unfortunate vampire.

"Thief," the head huntsmen called out to the blood-sucker.

"Huntsmen," Vladimir replied casually replied back. His voice was smooth and charming.

"You tried to run," he smirked, hopping off his dead horse (its supernatural) coming closer to him. Vladimir stood still.

"And what, dear boy, made you _think _that you could, out of all people, get away with such a thing?"

His felt his nostrils starting to flare.

"Could one hold so much ignorance?" He snorted, making all the 7 men laugh.

Vladimir's knuckles clutched, but tried his best to remain calm.

The head huntsmen now stood face to face with the outlaw vampire. He cocked his head to the side, drawing his sword, pointing to his toned abs.

"Stole from the king, I heard! Took his crown, his gold, took it and left. You possess strength, my boy, even for a vampire." And at the last word he drew his sword up to his chin, titling it.

"Tsk, Tsk. Say nothing, orders to kill you on the spot, let no man, say, ghoul, know of your whereabouts. You never existed. You were never born. You never lived. You never rebelled. You did **nothing**.

Surprised, Vladimir left out a sign of relief. He did get caught after all- but the rumors about what the king did to anyone on his bad side were unbearable. He had nightmares about it. Wasn't often somebody took his crown and gold, fled, and buried it some place random. But on the other hand, the king of vampires usually chose to be hush hush. If one rebelled, others would rise up for the so-called king. He abused his power to the less-fortunate and was a fool.

"Any last words, boy?" The head huntsmen hissed. The air was tense.

Then the rebellious vampire smiled and replied "No. You?"

At that he took his sword his sword swiftly and stabbed the head huntsmen in the stomach. Blood filled the area. On instinct, Vladimir spun his sword in a circle, causing the huntsmen to draw back, and get off their horses. Six against one, he thought. But they're not vampires, he remembered. The huntsmen were quickly gaining up on him, and Vladimir jumped to a tree. Leaving the huntsmen, confused and dumbfounded, Vladimir skidded to tree to tree…

"What the…" one of the huntsmen asked. All of them looked around without word.

"Bloody hell, he'll have our heads on the platter for this!" one of the huntsmen exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Only IF the king finds out," one exclaimed.

"_If_ he finds out?" another questioned.

"We'll just say he's dead. He won't survive in these woods, anyways, mate."

"Right. Well, I suppose we head back then, with the 'good' news."

"Right!" They all cheered, heading back to whence they came.

XXX

"You look positively gorgeous, love." Jack said twirling his girlfriend around with one arm. She giggled, blushing.

"Oh you're just saying that." Jack chuckled, putting his arm around her waist.

"No, really! You look stunning in the little black dress you made. Did you really just make it for me?"

He replied, having a little pride in his voice.

"Well, our little dates are very special to me, Jack…" She said looking down modestly..

"Our time together is special, Sally." He said, now pulling her closer to him, " Besides, you'll still look stunning in rags to me," Sally put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. And yes, indeed, she did look very beautiful. Her black dress was loose but tight, in all the right places. It stopped mid-thigh, hugging her shapely legs. It was fitting in the chest area, as well in the hips and waist. It had long sleeves, which laced at the tip. Covered in slivery sparkles, the dress was jet black. It also matched her signature heels and stunning grey eyes. The dress also brought out her baby blue cloth skin and blood red hair that Jack was so fond of. She was a beauty, after all…She loved dressing up for her boyfriend, and he loved seeing her happy. It was four days before Halloween, and Jack managed to slip some time for his beloved. A little trip to spiral hill wouldn't hurt, would it? They were currently standing in the doorway, preparing to leave, grabbing coats and jackets. October wind was very chilly, after all. Sally had herself a little black jacket with a collared that buttoned up. Jack said he was fine, for he had his pin-striped suit. Which of course, Sally found adorable.

Twenty minutes later the couple found themselves at spiral hill. It's usually not a far trip to their house and to spiral hill, but in between the lovey-dovy comments, the kissing, the flirting…

Jack and Sally sat face toward the moon. She had her head on his shoulder, while his long bony arm scooped her up in a loving embrace. Sally couldn't stop staring at the moon, it was so large here at HalloweenTown. But Jack couldn't stop staring at Sally. She was his moon, his world, his everything…He leaned into her ear and whispered,

"Remember when we first met?" Sally broke free from his thoughts and smiled.

"How can I forget?" She looked into his sockets.

"Yeah, I swear you left a bruise on the back of my head," He chuckled, recalling the memory.

"Sorry about that," she smiled sheepishly, but laughing. It was one of their most funniest, but precious memories.

_It had been a long day of Halloween planning, nothing new, nothing special. Jack and the mayor were strolling around the town square on a bright September morning. They were deciding on Halloween plan, again And like usual, Jack was bored out of his mind. Couldn't he just shut up? He signed and blocked the mayor out. At the same time, a certain ragdoll was strolling around. Her heart was racing, she felt so jittery! So…excited. The doctor NEVER let her out! But he was in desperate need of an errand. Then she was worried. She had no clue about the town, where the stores were, where the town square were, nothing! Oh, what if she gets lost? Or hurt? Or would if something happened which caused her to be late, then the doctor would never trust her again…_

_By that time, a wire that ha beend placed in the middle of road waited for a certain pumpkin king. At the end of the rope, stood uncontrollable fits of giggles owned by no other than the infamous Boogie Boys. Jack was today's victims. Nothing harmless, but it would be a sight to see the great master of fright fall on his face._

_But nothing ever goes to according to plan. Somewhat. While quickly being cut short on thoughts, the distracted Pumpkin King had felt something on his foot. Trying to escape his fate, he made matters worse. He caused himself to trip, which made him land straight on his back, and hard on his skull. The skeleton closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the throbbing pain on his back head…A certain ragdoll quickly looked over, and saw all the commotion! _

_"Oh, my!" She quickly ran over there and kneeled down. Her hair fell in her face and the tip touched the pumpkin king's stomach._

_"Are you alright?"_

_She only got groans in response. She lifted up her head to see people gathering around, and a dumbfounded mayor just staring at the scene before him. 'No doubt of Shock, Lock and Barrel….'he thought._

_The ragdoll looked back down, and cupped the stranger's skull. She was a little shy at doing this, since he was…enchanting, by the looks of him…_

_"Don't go to sleep, you might have a concussion. It might hurt right now, but try to open your eyes-er, sockets," She said politely and gently._

_The monarch obeyed. She smiled and blinked. But, for some reason, he looked confused…_

_"Are you an angel?"_

_Sally just blushed heavily. Some man-skeleton- crashed his head into the hard concrete ground and asked if she was an angel. She never was never told this kind of compliments before…_

_Jack was dazed from the hit. But what stood before him, was a vision. Long red hair flowed in her face, he had an urge to touch it. Her baby blue skin drew him, and those eyes. Those big, grey, doll-like eyes, along with long, black eyelashes…. God, she was a beauty. Wait. What's that? Snitches? Yep, little black stitches across her left eye and mouth. That just added more to her uniqueness. _

_Jack quickly sat up, rubbing the back of his head, quickly realizing what he just said. Sally folded her hands in her knees, sitting up, too. Jack blushed a little, also._

_"Er, I'm sorry, I guess that bump did more than it should," Jack said, trying to ease the awkwardness._

_She giggled, putting her head down. 'She has the cutest giggle,' he thought. He stood up, and gestured his hand to her. She looked up at his hand. She stared at it with the most innocent look._

_"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," he smiled. She beamed, taking his hand. Jack pulled her up a little more than he wanted too. He hadn't suspected her to be so light. She fell on him, and on instinct, she automatically put her hands on his chest. They're eyes (and eye sockets) locked for a few seconds, and Sally quickly pulled away._

_"Thanks, for, uh, helping me. That was very sweet of you, miss…" _

_"Sally," She said sweetly, fiddling with her hands. She was very shy, after all._

_"Jack," he said taking her hand and kissing it._

_And of course, that made Sally blush more. About this time, most of the town people left the scene, knowing their Pumpkin King would be alright. But still wondered about that sweet, caring little beauty that came to the rescue. _

_"Say, I never seen you, before."_

_"Oh, I'm the doctor's creation…I was just running an errand and…"_

_"Are you lost?"_

_"What?"_

_"Are you lost? I can help you…I know the town like the back of my hand!" _

_"Oh, that's sweet of you, but I'm sure I manage to find a store somewhere…"_

_"So you are lost!" _

_"Well, I wouldn't say lost, exactly,"_

_"Don't be ashamed. Everybody needs a little help every now then. Just like I did just three minutes ago! And besides, let me return the favor. It's the least I can do!"_

_Sally was flattered. He was so nice, and kind, and charming.._

_"Well, I suppose, the doctor would be upset if I couldn't find anything…"_

_"Splendid! Mayor, we'll pick up our conversation tomorrow. I'm helping out of friend now, so, please, excuse me…" And he lopped around his arm with Sally's guiding her to the store…_

"We just left the mayor, there, all flabbergasted," Sally laughed, swinging her legs a little.

"Yeah, the look on his face was priceless!"

"You should have seen yours threw the whole entire thing," she giggled.

"You should seen _your_ face when I told you I was king!"

"Whatever! You told me you were king around our forth meeting!"

"Well, I just wanted a person to hang out with me, for me. Not because I'm pumpkin king. And it was nice. But I should have known you were different. Honestly, I always known you was different, in a good way, I mean…"

"I could care less if you were king or not. You could be the poorest of this town and I still would have fallen completely in love with you. I love you, for you. Nothing else," She said, leaning more on him.

He signed in bliss. God, he loved her…she was so perfect for him…

"May I confess something, Sally?"

"Yes?" she answered, snuggling more to him.

"I always had a crush on you…but I never knew you felt that way toward me. I was shy about what you might think, you know. You're very independent women, and I like that. So intelligent and gifted. I didn't know if you wanted a suitor or not…So I never asked. I always thought you were the most amazing person I ever met. I think, I always loved you. Scratch that. I always loved you and I always will." He entwined his fingers with her, and kissed the top of her head, and leaned his against hers. The two lovers sat there enjoying their company under the moon, not wanting the bliss to end.

**A/N: So next chapter is when Vladimir's butt comes into Halloween town. Im really sorry for long update, but you know, it's nothing people would miss. The stories not that good anyways. My mom and I have a short time to rent an apartment and move, so we're kinda occupied. But of course, I always have paper and pencil with me! Im really new to this site, I discovered it in the summer and read (and re-read, mind you) just about every jackxsally fic out there! I think every single one of you are very creative and brilliant when it comes to writing! I hope receive as much positive feedback as you do! Even if I'm no where near as good as all of you are! And especially to the writers who make it very fluffy,! Anyways, expect a lot for me! Because Christmas was coming up, I thought it would be cool if I wrote 'A Christmas Carol' but with Dr. Finkelstein as Scrooge! And of course "Halloween," instead of Christmas. Then I had this one idea, I'm not sure of, and I would love for you to tell me about what you think…I was watching Phantom of the Opera (the 2004 movie) and wondered where did Erik go after the opera crashed? Perhaps Halloween Town! Then he meets Sally..then you know, well, we all know Erik and his 'angel of music' thing ;D Then Jack is just like…o.O…Then I have another idea about Sally…kinda like a sleeping beauty but tnbc style, and of course Sally as Aurora! Alright, I'll really shut up now;D Reviews would be nice;)**

**Disclaimer: The Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to the brilliant, genius, sexy…Er…I mean, uh, fantastic man who is Tim Burton! ;D I OWN NOTHING! **

**P.S I didn't really have time to revise, so It might be a little sucky. I'll edit it later. I'm at the library doing this, so…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. **

Vladimir rose from his slumber. He jumped to tree to tree for at least 30 minutes; as long as his energy would allow him to. Vladimir's headache came back full force, he knew it would awaited him once he woke up. And how he even fell asleep in the first place, he did not know.

He stood up, his legs jittery and in pain. Soar, for one. Two, it was days since he had a proper meal. A vampire needed his strength. There seemed to be no source of food; the forest seemed to be very… bland. The ground was a sandy color with hardly any rocks, and the trees were slender with absolutely no life.

Vladimir needed to find a town, a city, a village…anything. The woods couldn't last forever, and he would eventually find a way out, right? He hoped so. With all his might, he started walking. He wished there was a lake somewhere, he felt so nasty. Ah, he couldn't stand it.

XXX

He wanted to give up and perish. It's only been twenty minutes and no luck what so ever. But twenty minutes felt like ages to him…Then he stopped. He was stunned-dumbfounded. What was this? Paintings…on trees? He had noticed that trees no longer surrounded him, but at least seven trees awaited him, in a circle like form. Puzzled, and desperate, Vladimir came closer.

No, they weren't painting. Unless he just gone insane, which, right now, was a possible answer. There were door knobs! Vladimir dragged his feet toward a certain orange pumpkin door, opening it. Not realizing that this action would change his life…

XXX

October was a lonely month. Two days until Halloween, and the ragdoll beauty was bored out of her mind. Everyone was in such in a riot, worrying about last minute decorations and plans. And of course, the king was supposed to keep everything to a minimum. How he managed? She'll never know.

Sally's holiday work was already accomplished. She was defiantly not the one to wait last minute to do anything. Being the town's seamstress, she already had everything sketched and drawn out, and it didn't take long to sown it. And to avoid being the riot, she made sure everyone was happy. Jack was so proud of her, she was so organized and liked things well-thought out. She always blushed when he commented about her making a fine queen.

Oh, Jack. The ragdoll smiled at the thought of him. He's been acting strange, lately. She guessed it the pressure of the holiday. This was their Halloween together, so she didn't know if he was like this every year. And if he was, nobody would have guessed. He had been…just weird. Though this morning, he somewhat returned to normal. Sally thought she would surprise with a little treat when he came home. His favorite, pumpkin pie. And perhaps a massage..her king deserved so much, after all. Then, maybe, some extra treat once they got settled down for bed…

A little smirk danced crossed her little face…thinking about that. She remembered the first time…It was so special, even if was in the heat of the moment. She remember he pulled her close, and chuckled, saying, "And I thought you were innocent." Truth to be told, there was lot more than meet the eye to the ragdoll beauty. But of course, only Jack knows the real her…

Sally was currently in the graveyard finding some ingredients for the promised pumpkin pie. She loved making stuff for him…it was one of her favorite things to do.

OOF!

The ragdoll gasped, turning her pretty little snitched head to the noise. She stepped closer to the sudden noise, not knowing what to expect. This was Halloweentown for crying out loud! But, curiosity got the best of her.

Whatever _it_ was, was behind a gravestone. Slowly, she approached the noise, and herd mumbling and coughing. Sally slowly peeked over, and to her surprise, found dirty blond hair! She came completely around the gravestone and found man. A very…attractive man. He looked hurt and in pain. She felt bad for him and wanted to help. The man's eyes were currently closed. Sally guessed the reason was because of the pain. She didn't question it. He didn't since her presence, either.

"Excuse me…" Sally said sweetly, not knowing what to really do. She could call for help, for everybody was oh so busy. Then, to her likings, he fainted. He wouldn't even budge. Sally signed, putting down her basket. She lifted the man up, who was very heavy. But she couldn't just leave him here!

Thankfully, nobody had saw the mysterious man or the ragdoll making way to her boyfriend's abode. Once inside, and relieved, she carefully laid him on the couch.

Honestly, she didn't know what kind of creature he was. He looked so human. But that's impossible, a human in Halloweentown? She felt his pulse. Nothing. So the man was dead. Okay, so he's not exactly human. Perhaps a phantom? Usually the ghouls here were slimy or disformed. He didn't seem either. Then she thought of the closest ghoul who seemed human. The vampire brothers! They had fangs…Then a little lighting bulb flickered in Sally's head. Carefully, she opened his mouth, which caused him a budge a little. She drew back quickly, but the man fell right back to unconsciousness. She tried once again, and succeeded. She smiled in joy of figuring out the creature's species. Indeed, there were two fangs. And she thought, if they were out, he must be hungry. She dashed to the kitchen and found some left over blood from previous dinners. Sally grabbed a cup and squeezed the blood into it. She came back in the living room and sat it down on the coffee table. Sally thoughtfully looked at him. The man's clothing was almost in shreds! He looked like he just came back from a nasty war. Poor thing. She searched his musicular abs, looking for any broken bones, serious cuts or injuries. Alas, she was successful. His ribs seemed to be cracked, and he had deep cuts and bruises all over him. First thing was first, she needed to clean him up before anything got infected. She went upstairs to retrieve pillows, blankets, and towels. Sally set him up properly, by putting a towel underneath him, and blanket reaching his hips, and of course, pillows sitting him up. This time, he didn't even budge. She retrieved a pan and a cloth, soaked in hot water. There, she sat next to him on her knees. She opened his mouth once again, making sure he swallowed the blood. Even if he wasn't a vampire, something was better than nothing, right? After that, she began washing him. He had dirt, leaves, and God knows what stuck inside very deep cuts. Indeed, it was not a very pretty sight, nor a very pleasurable smell. But it had to be done.

At last, she had most of the soars cleaned out. And, tomorrow, perhaps, she could take him to Dr. Finkelstein for those broken bones. She stood up, wiping the water and blood on her dress. She would wash it anyway. It had thick straps, a modest neckline and the dress came down mid thigh. It hugged her waist but flowed out. Just a simple black dress she thought…

Just then, a certain skeleton barged threw the door.

"Sally, I'm home!" he sung out. She flinched at the sudden noise, her mind caught up in the silent setting.

"Up, here!" Sally too rung out, somewhat hoping to wake up the vampire.

"Its lunch break and I thought I would come to see yo…" The skeleton king stopped in his tracks, eyeing his beloved and the stranger, passed out on his couch. It didn't help that the man was shirtless, either.

Sally smiled sheeplishy.

"Who is that?" Jack questioned, confused.

"Oh..I, uh…I was walking in the graveyard, and I found him, passed out on a gravestone! He looked so troubled and in pain. I couldn't leave just leave him there! So I took him here and cleaned him up. Oh Jack, he's injured very bad…" she said, with all the innocence in the world.

"Sally, that's very kind hearted and sweet of you, but maybe you could have taken him to Dr. Finkelstein?" he suggested.

"I thought about that, but maybe a later date. You know him; he'll have him hooked up to twenty different wires that lead to twenty different machines. Besides, he's probably awfully busy with last-minute Halloween stuff…"

"Agreed. But still, we don't know this person…Sally, he could be dangerous." He said with a concern voice, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked down on it, "Maybe. But you never know. Just give him a chance, Jack. You two might become really good friends." She smiled at him and batted her dark grey eyes. That, of course, made Jack's phantom heart melt.

"Oh…alright…He can stay. But, he's staying in the guest room, far, far, far away from our room…"

Sally smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you!" she chirped.

"Your really are the sweetest thing," He said, tapping her nose. She giggled and put her arms around his neck. He chuckled, dipping her. She yelped in surprise, and instead brought her leg up in response. How she loved their little moments. Thus, they fell on an arm chair with Sally on top of him. She was sitting on his lap, legs apart actually…face to face. Jack, for the sake of holding on and trying not to melt in total bliss, grabbed her hips, and started a very passionate kiss. Totaling ignoring the fact there was another being in the room, one thing led to another. Well, it didn't go _that_ far. Only very little clothing found their way to the floor.

"Jack…Jack," she said in between kisses, "I think he's waking up,"

Her lover notted, trying to part, he currently had one hand on her small waist, and one underneath her hair. Finally they managed to adjust themselves; Jack putting back on his tie and buttoning up his coat, while Sally somewhat fixed her dress, which was now a little lower, and attempted at straightening out her hair that was kind of poofed up, thanks to Jack's hands. She kneeled by the stranger's side, Jack behind her. Before they knew it, they heard groans of pain.

Sally smiled. "He's waking up…"

Indeed he did. He blinked a couple of times, and sat up. He had a very dazed and confused look on his face. The first thing he saw was Jack, and that resulted into a yelp. He climbed up on the couch…Not knowing what to expect.

"Relax, relax, we won't hurt you," Sally stood up, and smiled kindly at him. He froze completely. Wow. That's all he can think…Just wow.

"Where am I? Who are you…?" he finally choked out.

"You're in Halloweentown. Don't worry, we're friendly." The skeleton spoke up, standing up too.

"Halloweentown?" Vladimir answered, his voice smooth but cracked.

"Yes, where we celebrate Halloween. We're basically in charge of the whole thing," The king informed.

"I.." he was cut short of a pain in the chest, he quickly knelt.

"Careful!" The ragdoll exclaimed, helping him lay back down.

"I hope you don't mind, but I kind of nursed you. It seems some of your ribs are broken, and you have some pretty nasty cuts." She said, having a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But nothing time and medicine can't fix!"

Silence filled the room, and Sally was the first to speak.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes,"

"Good. We figured that, so I thought you might want some blood. Color started coming to your face seconds after you drank it. There's plenty more, but you don't want to drink too much. Might overwhelm you."

"You're really kind, mam."

"Oh, It's nothing really." Sally looked down, joining her boyfriend. "You can stay here as long as you want. Do you have a home you need to come back to?"

"I take it it's a small town?" he questioned.

"Very."

"No, I don't. Never going back _there_," he spoke like it was a sin.

"Oh, I understand." And she did. It was how she felt with Dr. Finkelstein…She wasn't even sure to call it a home. The word was too good for it. "What's your name?"

The man wondered. He felt like this could tell this woman anything. Though he really shouldn't trust anybody. But why not use his real name? As far as he understands, he's dead everywhere else. 'Like he never existed.'

"Vladimir."

"Sally," She said, "And this is Jack,"

"Hello," he said, smiling his famous skeleton grin. "I'm, uh, very sorry, but it seems time has slipped away. It's very nice meeting you, Vladimir, but I have to get back to work."

The vampire just nodded. He seemed more relaxed. He could like it here.

"Excuse us, Vladimir," Sally said politely, turning around with her boyfriend to go into the doorway, out of earshot.

"See! He seems nice. Nothing to worry about."

"So far. I don't know, Sally. If he ever, you know, does anything to make you uncomfortable, just let me know…"

"Jack!" She said, hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"What! He's a man, Sally. You're a beautiful women with beautiful body. I can't even control _myself _sometimes!" He said with a smirk, pulling her closer.

"You're just saying that," she said, giggling.

"I only speak the truth, dearest," And with that, Sally gave him a sweet, long good-bye kiss.

"See you later, babydoll," and he headed out the door. She signed in bliss. Oh, how she loved him…

Sally went back upstairs, where Vladimir laid, obviously in pain.

"Poor thing," she said out loud, he looked up and smiled. "You need rest. I'll give you some pain killers and blood. Then we'll go from there, okay?"

"Why?"

She stopped and turned to him, confused.

"I mean…why are you helping me? You know, back where I come from, if you just saw someone like in the state I was in, they would make a disgraceful look on their faces and leave. But you brought me to your home, and nursed me!"

Sally smiled.

"I'm not just anybody. I care."

**A/N: And there you have it. My mom is trusting me more with her computer, so maybe it'll be faster updates. Alright, so when I first started this. I had no idea where this would really lead to…But, you know how im all JackxSally, hands down, no question. So this fic is like a parody. I just absolutly LOVE how writers put their own, beautiful, way-better-than Sally (note extreme sarcasm here) Oc with Jack. T'F? Really! And they literally act like Sally doesn't even exist. Like you can just completely ignore her. Um, If Tim Burton didn't think Sally was good enough for Jack, then he wouldn't have put them together. I mean, yeah, I believe it was Henry's idea, but Tim would have said something, right? And sally is such an amazing character! She's so brave, caring, sweet, innocent, loving, compassionate, courageous, I could go on! I mean, if anything (no offense Jack…) It's jack who doesn't deserve her, if you want to put it in that kind of terms. Which he does, but you know…I mean, he was a skeleton trying to take over Christmas, while she tried to tell him it was the wrong thing to do, and it wasn't him. That there was nothing wrong with being himself. And all he needed was love. All he needed was her! Not anybody else, her. I mean, I grew up with this movie. I've been crazy obsessed since I can remember! And putting your OC with Jack, that's like..you know, scaring my childhood! Its breaks my heart everytime I see a fanfiction like that. But back to the original point, why doesn't anybody pair with Sally? They act like something is wrong with her! Like I said, she's amazing. Who wouldn't be with her? I just don't understand. So I decided this fic to be a F you to all the Mary-Sues out there, who either push her out the way, or just forget about her completely. She's better than any OC than 'steals' Jack's heart. And so, I guess, this will be a "Gary" Sue fic, if you want to call it that. Of course, you know, I wouldnt let it get to far. But of course, Jack will be Sally's true true love. But it'll be fun to do a love triangle. So that's whats happening there. And im sorry if I offend anybody…Which I hardly doubt if your anti-Sally..you shouldn't be reading this fic, since it does involve around her a lot.**

**In other news, Im actually writing another fic (somewhat) that's completely Disney, tnbc style. Because Im Disney obbessed, too. Im just that weird. I wont post it until im done, though. Well, I'll try. So look out for that. And I'll be posting a one shot later on. Maybe tonight, if I feel like it. And yes, I'm still not 100 percent sure on the Phantom of the Opera, since I don't want to be writing two love triangles xP. But I actually started on it. So until then. Farewell. Probably next week….And I'll probably find twenty grammar and spelling mistakes after I post this. And I know there's a whole bunch in the last chapter, because I didn't have time to correct it. And the word won't come up on this laptop; only at the libirary. I felt so embrassed..Ah, well, it's over though. I'll be correcting it whenever I can! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: **Thanks again guys for the review. They keep me going!**

Ah, Halloween. The spookiest and terrorizing day of the year. Therefore, Halloween Town was proud to say, they make that happen. So far, they haven't failed, just improved. Especially since a certain skeleton got his love back for holiday….

Speaking of such a skeleton, the skeleton roaster did his routine as the Pumpkin King stretched his lengthy limbs. Mainly out of habit, he rolled over, cuddling more with his ragdoll. The beauty was still asleep; given she managed to help out her boyfriend with last minute plans, and taking care of an injured, and now sick; (he had managed to catch a small cold) vampire for the past two days. Of course, Jack was so proud of her, she was just that selfless.

Snapping out of dreamland; Jack blinked. Today was Halloween! He had to get up early anyways; and for another reason. He remember not only was it Halloween; but a very special day for his relationship with Sally! Yes, he had been extremely nervous…But he spent all night planning it out in his head. A grin came to his face just thinking about it.

He finally sat up, rubbing his head, yawning. Careful not to wake his beloved, he rose and started getting dressed for the day.

Sally fluttered her eyelids. She squinted, for the light came right into her eyes. Disturbed by it, she sat up, and, out of instinct, looked to her left. No skeleton. She looked up only to find a half way dressed king, fiddling on his belt. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Good morning." She said, bringing her legs up a little.

"You're awake!" He said with a grin, forgetting about getting dressed. He pounced (softly) on top of her and kissed her by surprise.

Indeed taken back, she just managed to giggle and accept it. She did love his little "surprises" after all. She quickly put her one arm on his back and another on his head. After a minute or so, Jack pulled back, leaving him and Sally's smiling.

"Well, it's definably a good morning now," she joked getting up from the bed. Her little nightgown was purple, laced at some parts, coming up mid thigh. Jack chuckled in response. She went to her closet, getting a dress she made specifically today. Every Halloween, the citizens threw a little party, for all of their hard work. It mainly had decorations, drinks, foods, and music. It lasted maybe 2 hours. Then they would sing their little song afterwards, and Jack and a few others made their way to mortal world, scaring and terrifying millions. Since Sally was always locked up in her creator's home, she only managed to escape for one Halloween, and alas, she didn't make in it to the party. Of course, she didn't mind, for the ragdoll wasn't all that social.

So to celebrate the special event, she made a little "Halloween" dress. Like almost everything else, it came down mid thigh. It had an orange corset with black strings, and the bottom flared out. Connected to the corset, a black laced veil decorated with spiders and pumpkins covered it. She also pulled out a jet black spider necklaces that Jack had given her (he always liked spoiling her.) She put on her signature black heels and brushed her hair, which Jack came up and started brushing for her.

"You look absolutely stunning, love," Sally smiled and blushed, putting her hair in front of one shoulder.

"I wonder if Vladimir is still asleep," sally asked, leaving the bedroom with Jack behind her.

"Maybe. The boy needs his rest." Indeed, Jack had been a little uncomfortable leaving this…Vladimir character alone with his Sally all day. But she insisted, and what else can he do? He knew how selfless and caring she was. And as soon as he got home (which he came home a bit early, mind you) he ask if everything was alright. She simply smiled and nodded, telling him everything. Which wasn't much; Sally informed that Vladimir was healing quite remarkably, considered all those injures. Sally had taken advantage of her love for herbs and potions, and made one for healing. He also stated that it was a part of being a vampire, that they can heal every easily, and that all his bones should be healed by at least Halloween, and of course, that was two days ago. The color had return to his face,

(though he was still awfully pale) And indeed, he looked even more ripped then when she first saw him. The crystal-blue had definably returned to his sparkling eyes.

He was actually a good guy. They had talk, laughed, and joked. He was somebody to keep her company. And Jack was happy when he realized that. Of course, Jack allowed her to go anywhere she wanted. But he imagined she could be a little lonely during the days. Even with zero.

And there was he was, sleeping like a baby, on the couch. The two decided to let him rest and headed to the kitchen and make breakfast.

"Are you sure he didn't give you problems?" She laughed, hitting his shoulder playfully.

"No. He was fine! Trust me."

"Alright, alright. I do. But I dunno, Sally, I just don't feel right about him." He got a little confused when he saw a big smirk on Sally's face, and she stepped closer to his face.

"Maybe somebody is jealous." Jack raised his imaginary eyebrows and quickly said.

"I am not! What- I mean, I'm not _jealous_! I'm just worried. I mean…"

Sally looked at him, one hand on her hip, one eyebrow cocked.

"Whatever you say, bone-daddy!" She teased, getting the ingredients for pumpkin pancakes.

"I'm not jealous," he mumbled, sitting down.

Vladimir entered the kitchen. He had a white shirt on with some jeans. Sally had made it for him, at his request of course. It didn't take every long, even if spent all day doing so.

"Vladimir! You're awake," she turned and eyed him head to toe, "And walking!"

"Yeah," he smiled, "You honestly don't know how thankful I am for you nursing me back to health, Sally. I'm forever in your debt." He bowed to her. Sally blushed.

"Oh, Vladimir, you don't have to anything! It was just a favor. What would this world be if we didn't help each other out? A wise person once told me that everybody needs help out every now then, you know…" she looked at Jack and winked, and in return he smiled, understanding her reference.

"Well, yes, you're right. But, still. Your still very kind to do so…."

The two were interrupted by a series of screams and chants yelling,

"Jack, Jack! It's Halloween! Are you up?! Are you practicing!? You really need to be prepared, Jack! Jack..JACK!" The skeleton grunted, while the vampire and ragdoll chuckled in amusement. Excusing himself, he went to the worried mayor.

He opened the door, quite annoyed.

"Jack! There you are, I just wanted to go over a few things," The mayor just invited himself, instantly heading toward the kitchen. Leaving the skeleton in distressed, raising his hands in anger.

Vladimir and Sally were just talking when the Mayor burst through the door, chatting his head off… and a very annoyed king behind. Sally just giggled, while Vladimir smirked.

"Good morning, mayor! Would you like some pancakes? Vladimir and I are just making some."

"Sure, I would love some," Then realizing what the ragdoll had really said, he stepped into reality and looked at the new vampire.

"Who's that?"

"That's our newest resident. His name is Vladimir." Jack informed.

Vladimir stepped to the bi-polar mayor, taking out his hand.

"Hi,"

"My, my! This is wonderful," he said, shaking him by the hand very fast, "It's not every day we get new resident! He'll make a fine addition!" After the handshake, (which made Vladimir dizzy) the mayor quickly added, "Say, are you scary?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can you scare? Everybody can," Sally looked down, "With the exception of a few."

"I.." Vladimir didn't really think about that. It was Halloween town, after all. I mean, he never thought about it. Yeah, he was tough. He could fight, he could scare somebody off probably by flexing at them. But actually make some scream in horror? Sure, he wasn't all just muscle and venom. Vampires, even his type, can get pretty scary when hunting. Other than, no.

"I dunno…Never tried. It's a not a very common thing where I come from."

"Where did you come from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh…Somewhere, really, really, really far away."

"Kingdom of Vampires?"

"Just ghouls. Different variety.

"I see." Silence.

"Well, Vladimir, welcome to Halloween Town!" He smiled and turned to Jack.

"Will he be joining us for the party?"

"I thought about that too, it will give him a great opportunity to meet the denizens!" Sally chimed in.

"My point exactly."

"Well…Only if Vladimir is comfortable." Jack added.

"Sure, why not."

Sally smiled. She could really use a friend, and seemed like a Vladimir was a sweetheart, even if he, and his appearance, thought otherwise. She could read people like a book; it was another of her many gifts.

"Splendid! Now, Jack…" Jack and the mayor excused themselves from the two to talk about plans and whatnot.

"A party? I'm guessing it's "pre" celebration?" She laughed.

"A little. It's just a party we have before we go celebrate Halloween." She saw look on his face.

"But don't worry, It's my first time going to the party, too." He gave her a confused look.

"Really?"

"Yes, I- never got to attend anything. I went to the celebration last year, but…things didn't go according to plan, it's' a long story…"

"I see."

"I'm a bit nervous, too. So you're not alone." She assured, he smiled.

"Good." Then Vladimir noticed Sally's outfit for the day.

"You look very lovely, Sally." She blushed.

"Why, thank you," she replied, grinning a little.

"So, shall we start cooking thy pancakes?"

In the last couple of days, Sally really got to know Vladimir. He was playfully lad, always cracking up jokes while he can. But, alas, very serious. But she can see he was troubled. Scarred, for a better word. He had wounds, deep, emotional wounds. But, as Sally believed, (and experienced) love heals all wounds. But best of all, he made her laugh like crazy. He was such a goof ball!

"Yes, we shall."

XXX

Halloween night. Almost all the ghouls were at town hall, already having a few and talking. Jack had sadly informed his beloved that he couldn't escort her to the party, as much as he wanted to, because he needed of…"reasons." For whatever reasons they were, Sally did not know. But she did notice how her boyfriend was acting...so…jittery, once again. And like before, she blamed it on the holiday. It was because of the holiday, right? That's when she started to worry. What if…? No. She shook her head, lost in her thoughts, a little stab in the heart. 'I'm just over thinking.' She assured herself.

Besides, she thought it was be best if just Sally escorted Vladimir to the party. She could tell he was more comfortable with her then him.

"Vladimir?" Sally asked, checking on him. Since he was alright, Jack and Sally decided to move him into a guest bedroom. Which, as Jack had promised, the one furthest from theirs…

"Yes, Sally?" He stepped out. His darkish blond hair was straight it was quite to his shoulders, just around his mid-neck. He also had a bit of a razor cuts, bangs included. His black v-neck t-shirt hugged his body. His jeans we're some-what tight too, but, it just did him so much justice…Of course, Sally never intended that outfit to do so well on him.

"Uhh..Shall we go now?" Sally had fixed up a bit too; she had teased her hair a little, so it was wavy. She even put some make-up on. Some pink blush, a shimmer lip-gloss and some light black/dark grey eye shadow. This, just even enhanced her beauty.

"Of course," Sally smiled and took his arm, leading him to the door way. She put on her leather-like, black jacket. She buttoned up to the second one.

"You look very enchanting, Sally." She blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she commented, putting her hair behind her.

Nobody really noticed when they got there. Almost everybody was drinking and already dancing. And there was Jack, beside the mayor, who was smiling. Which indicated all was well. But…Jack kept fiddling with something in his hands. With the sight of Sally, he quickly tucked it and went to his ragdoll beauty and the vampire.

"Sally! Vladimir!"

Sally smiled and the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Jack!" She hugged him quickly, which he returned, since they were public, and Vladimir was standing right there.

"Shall I announce Vladimir's arrival? I bet everybody will be excited to have a new citizen."

"Only if you he wants." Vladimir grin and nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." Jack nodded and went to the podium.

"Excuse me," His voice boomed out, catching everybody's attention.

"Um, I have a special surprise for you all this evening. He only arrived a couple of days ago, now. But meet our newest town citizen, Vladimir the Vampire." He gestured toward the blood sucker. Sally stepped back, and almost everybody ran toward him, especially the females. Jack stepped off the podium and grabbed his beloved from behind.

"How about me and you go to Spiral Hill?"

"Sounds wonderful." And so they left.

XXX

"The moon is so _beautiful_…" Sally commented. Once again, they were Spiral hill, side by side. Jack had her by the waist, their hands entwined. She had her head on his shoulders.

"Not as beautiful as you,"

"I knew you we're going to say that."

"Really, now?"

"Yep," she said giggling.

"I guess I need to be more full of surprises, then."

"How so?" She questioned, looking up.

"I dunno," he answered, smiling a bit. She did too, shaking her head, bring her arm around his neck. "Silly."

Their lips connected in a sweet kiss. He put his hand on the ground for support. He was halfway on top of her, you know. After they broke apart, (mainly for air) they looked into each other's eyes/sockets. Jack spoke up, putting his forehead to hers, nuzzling her nose a little bit,

"I love you." He told her. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, too."

I love you more than words."

"You have no idea."

"I might have some clues." She giggled.

"Really though. I love you so much Sally. You're everything to me," They stood up now, holding each other hands.

"I don't know what I would do with you. Even after all these months, I still get little butterflies talking to you…. You complete me, make me whole. I would be lost without you. You're the reason I wake up every morning. You're the most precious thing to me, and the best. I would do anything for you. You know that, right?" He said, getting closer to her. Sally looked up at him with awe. He left her so speechless sometimes. She just nodded.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the whole wide universe. And the greatest, too. You're so amazing, honestly! I never met anybody like you, and never will. You're my dream girl, Sally. I'm so glad I have you, now. For you be to be called mine. Forever…" he knelt down on knee, which Sally gasped. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black box.

"Sally, will you marry me?"

Sally was in tears now. She knelt down and nodded. He smiled and they both hugged, only to kiss. He put the ring on her finger. It had gold a band, with a fair diamond. It was so beautiful.

"Oh, Jack…" They kissed for about 5 minutes, until they decided to go back to the party. And of course, females were still pawning at Vladimir, but most of the citizens went back to the same old thing.

"How about you go check on Vladimir? I'll tell the mayor the news," He said. Sally nodded, and they kissed for a quick second.

"Alright, ladies, I think he had enough to social time."

"You're no fun, Sally! We just want to be friendly!" one of the witches exclaimed.

"Yeah! I heard vampires were _very_ social," The Undersea Gal cooed, rubbing her flippers on his chest, which made Vladimir very uncomfortable. Sally noticed his distress.

"Well, it's not like you'll never see him again. He'll be around town, girls." She politely said.

"Where is he staying, Sally?" the other witch asked.

"Me and Jack's house." They all frowned at that. Sally swore she heard someone mutter "Figures," And apparently Vladimir heard it too.

"Excuse me?" Vladimir spoke up.

"What?" It had been Zelda.

"You just muttered 'figures' under your breath. Why?"

" No reasons really. It's just that _ragdoll_ gets dibs on everything. It's not fair. Espically somebody as…" she looked at her up and down, "Unterrifying and innocent as she is."

"What's wrong with that?" He said, getting defensive.

"A lot of things. It's just not all that natural."

"So? I think she's perfect the way she is."

"Really? What did she do to make you think that?" And at that comment, most of them snickered; which really ticked Vladimir off.

"More than you'll ever dream of doing. Come on, Sally." He turned around, taking Sally's hand. She looked on the verge of tears.

"The nerve of those…Oh, I don't even want to finish the sentence. They have absolutely no right to say that! Calling you a…" he was cut short when he heard sniffling. They went outside, away from the crowd. She sat on the fountain.

"Sally," He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid; I shouldn't walked over there while they were there. I know how nasty they can be. I just…I just really wished they would like me. I mean, I am going to be queen…And, honestly, I wouldn't care if they hate me or not. I just want them to accept as their queen. And them hating me, I just don't feel like…like I'm good enough for Jack." She looked up, and Vladimir was looking at her, with so much care.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes…So much!"

"Then you just answered your own question, Sally. Screw them. You'll be a wonderful queen. You're caring, kind, sweet. Hell, I only known you for a couple of days. And so far, you're the best person I know." He chuckled a little bit, putting his arm her.

"Cheer up, Sal. You're better than that. You're better than them, by a long shot."

She smiled and looked down in modesty.

"Thank you."

"Sally!" Jack entered the scene, relieved. He couldn't find her anywhere! Vladimir quickly removed his arm.

"There you are! I was worried. I couldn't find.." He noticed Sally's tear-stained cheeks. Jack's anger began to bubble. 'If that boy did anything to my Sally…'

"Some girls were picking on her. Don't worry; I handled it."

"Oh," He was very aware of how some of the females (mainly the witches) treated Sally. He had talk to them; assuring them that it wasn't right. They smiled and nodded, as Jack suspected they would, but waved it off. He did feel guilty right now, wishing he'd been there at the scene.

"Thank you, Vladimir."

"No problem."

"Well, it's time for the celebration." Vladimir got up, and Jack took Sally's hand.

"Everybody is already out getting prepared." He said and leaned Sally ear and whispered those three words she loved to hear from him.

He pecked on her lips and left. She turned to Vladimir and smiled, bringing up her hand.

"He proposed." Then, something very strange had happened. Vladimir felt a stab in his heart and stomach. Like a mix of sadness and hate. And what? _Jealousy_? Yeah, right. What the hell would he be jealous off? And what was this feeling? And every time he was around the ragdoll, he was felt a sensation of happiness and acceptance. Nothing he could ever feel at home.

"That's great, Sally. Congratulations!" She smiled, putting her hands together and looking down.

"Well, shall we go?"

XXX

After the song (which Vladimir was very amused at it) Jack and the others went to the mortal world, after the awards, of course. Everybody was doing what they usually do, Vladimir and Sally went to the graveyard.

"I usually like to go here. It's my favorite place in town."

"Seems like a nice place to think."

"Very. And over there is spiral hill. Quite literally…"

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." She smiled. A pause.

"Where are exactly from, Vladimir?"

"Far, far away from here, Sally. And in that place, we weren't treated so nicely like you guys."

"How so?"

"Our kingdom of ghouls was very large. And almost like everything, some people were more fortunate than others. And the people who weren't all that fortunate…"

Sally looked down. They had taken a spot on a grave.

"You were unfortunate, aren't you? They treated you like some kind of rat, didn't they? Like if you were some type of disgrace, when you didn't even do anything to make them think that." He looked at her. She _understood_.

"Yes. Exactly…"

"Vladimir? Can I ask you a question?" She scooted closer to him.

"Go for it."

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" He snorted. Why would she ask such an odd question.

"No." he said bluntly, and then added "I don't believe in love. It's stupid and unreal."

"That's not true!" she said, folding her arms. "Love can heal all wounds. It's just as real as you. Yes, it may be hard to find, but it's so wonderful."

"That's because you live in a fairytale. Nothing can go wrong here! You don't know a damn thing but cruelty and the evilness some people can carry. You probably never suffered, never had any real pain; pain that drive any being to complete _madness_." He stood up.

"Now hold on," she raised her voice. "You have no idea. Halloween Town… Yeah, sure, sounds like something that came out of a fairytale book, right? It's wasn't always a happy place. You think no blood was ever spelt? You think no tears ever fell? What about me? You don't know what the _hell_ I been through, Vladimir! Our town isn't perfect, as much it seems. Not everything turned out a happy ending. Yes, so far, it has for me. But I had to suffer damn well for it!" She lowered her voice, "I know that you may have gone through a lot. That it damaged you. That you see no hope. No future in anything. But it's not like that. It doesn't have to be like that unless you make it, Vladimir."

His jaw dropped a little. He never imagined her, swearing, and raising her voice. Yes, he does have a nasty habit of judging. Everyone has judged him…But he absolutely hated when people felt pity for themselves, when they have no clue. Perhaps, he was wrong about her….

"I-uh-didn't know…"

"It's okay. You didn't. Let's just go home…It's getting late. Jack should be home around 4."

XXX

Vladimir was a little taken back when Sally announced she was going to wait up for Jack. He really did like her, she was just so…giving. He took of his clothes and slid into the bed. He thought about what she said to him. She was a very great girl. Then he remembered how he stuck up for her today. Thing is, he never did that anyone. He usually sneered and walk away. But why her? What made her so different? Why did she make _him_ feel different? It was all so confusing.

Sally laid on the couch. 4:05. He should be here any moment now. She wanted to greet him; it was the night they became engaged. It should be special, right? She would make sure it was special. And besides, he needed a little "relaxation" from all the hard work.

Finally, she heard the door open quietly and shut lightly. He was so quiet; she didn't even hear him. But she saw him. And instead of him heading to the bedroom, he went straight toward the kitchen. She smirked. 'Typical Jack…' She got up, and pulled down (as best as she could) a short little nightgown with not-so-modest neckline. This, clearly, was only made for Jack.

And there he was, nibbling on a cookie. She sat down, crossed her legs and spoke.

"Had fun?" He looked up and grinned. He was half expecting her to stay up.

"Not yet." He put down the cookie and, in exchange, picked Sally up bridal style and spun her around. She giggled in surprise and joy, but held onto his neck. He laughed with her, and then put her down. She smiled up at him, as he leaned down for a kiss. She returned it, without a doubt. And before things got too risky in the kitchen, they headed (and quite eagerly, too) to the bedroom. And that night, the two showed all their love, care and passion for each other. They didn't even sleep.

**A/N: Okay, not so much of a great chapter. Things will start rising up in the next one. But Jack did propose. It kind of sucked; I could have it made it better. But right now I have the biggest headache in the world . I actually started this chapter on Tuesday, which was just originally nothing but Sally and Vladimir, (a day after chapter 3) then decided to time skip and make it Halloween :3 Hopefully didn't suck to bad, and hopefully Sally wasn't too OOC. I just kinda imagine her cussing when necessary...But anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! And a little shout-out to my friend Gabriel, who **_**was**_** going to review, but couldn't figure out how…;3 Just do me a favor and don't kill yourself in construction when I move, okay? ;P Until next time!**

**D/C: I own nothing! Expect for Vladimir. He's **_**my**_** supermegafoxyawesomehot vampire;P **


	5. Chapter 5

The ragdoll and the skeleton laid side by side next to each other. It was around ten o'clock, the usual after a Halloween Night. Most of the town we're still asleep, but the two lovers; not a peak all night; for they decided to do a little 'extra' celebrating. We're they tired? Yes, exhausted. Was it worth it? You don't even know. The two looked at each other, smiling, saying nothing, but saying everything that needed to be said. Jack grabbed his lover's waist and pulled her close, kissing her head. In response, she turned over a little, resting her head on his bony shoulder, wrapping her leg around his, and placing her head on his ribs. She snuggled against him. Jack spoke up.

"Sally, I was wondering, when do you want the wedding? We can have it any day you prefer, babydoll." She shifted herself a little bit and spoke.

"Well, maybe we can have it Christmas Eve, our anniversary. Besides, it would be snowing, and romantic…" Jack sat up more, bring her with him.

"That's a fantastic idea, Sally! Just brilliant!" he kissed her hair, beaming.

"Well, I want our wedding on a special day, Jack, but it's only a month and twenty-four days, do you think we can manage?" That's when he chuckled.

"Sally, we planned one of the best Halloween we had in a long time, while being two months behind."

"Yes, but you did have to-"

Strangely, Sally bolted right up, and ran to the bathroom. Putting her hand over to mouth, and clutching her stomach, the ragdoll hovered over the sink and threw up. Worried, Jack rose out of bed and comforted the sick ragdoll.

"Sally? Are you alright?" Still clutching her stomach, she managed to stop.

"I think I had a little too much to drink last night," she said, managing a smirk. Jack placed a bony hand on her shoulder, rubbing her arm.

"Well, you should sleep it off. I'll tell Vladimir what happened, and if you need anything, just call. I'll try to come home early." She beamed and kissed him on the cheek, and he kissed her on the hair and left to get dress. Sally walked over to the bed, pulled over the covers, and got in. It didn't take long for her fall asleep.

XXX

It was a two weeks after Halloween, and Sally was still sick. Jack even taken a day off to help; she kept fainting, and constantly dizzy. Sally didn't want to eat either. But yet, when she did yet (she was carving stuff like crazy) the ragdoll managed to only throw it up in the mornings.

"Sally, I think it's time you went to Dr. Finkelstein. Honestly, you can't keep going on with this!" Jack said one morning, holding her hair and massaging her back. She sat up, a look in her eyes and nodded a no.

"And what makes you think he'll help me?"

"Because you're family, Sally; _you are_ his creation!"

"Family or not I don't think he'll talk to me. And _besides_, I don't want to talk to _him_," She snapped, leaving Jack a little dumbfounded. For the past week, she was having a little attitude. At times It would change, then the others…

"Sally, Dr. Finkelstein won't mind. You can even take Vladimir if you like, so you'll be less scared." And of course, there was Vladimir, standing in the doorway, with an eyebrow cocked.

"Now who is this Dr. Finkelstein you speak of?" The two turned around to face him, Sally still leaning on Jack.

"Sally's creator; they don't have the best relationship."

"I remember you saying something about that." She faintly smiled and looked down. It was for the best, and besides, if Vladimir was there…

"Alright, alright, I'll go." She looked at the two, "Just give me a few minutes, please," They both nodded and headed out the door.

Sally looked around and cupped her head. She managed to find a dress, a one that practically big. She had gain some weight in her lady parts; which Sally thought was strange. Weight gain? Maybe. Just growing? She didn't even know she could grow... And maybe her feet were growing to…nothing but pain for the last two weeks. There's no way she's wearing heals today. Her feet were _murders_! She managed to find some flats somewhere. Finally, with a red poofy dress that came down to her knees and some red flats; she looked in the mirror. She looked like a mess. The bags under her eyes have increased; the blue on her face had slightly faded, and the volume in her hair had dropped. She brushed it out and put it in a messy bun. She walked out, the two men noticing the difference.

"Well, Vladimir will take you. I, sadly, have to be at work. We're trying to change things up a little bit this year." She looked up at her skeleton lover, as he kissed her forehead. The king left, leaving Vladimir and Sally behind.

"Would you want me to assist you on our way over there, or are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Vladimir. I can walk. But thank you."

Indeed, in the past two weeks or so, Sally and Vladimir have grown very close. Yes, they were different-but yet, they share similar experiences. They understood each other. Sally could see that Vladimir was very on guard, but somehow, when he was around her, she would break it. But now, he started being more conformable with Jack, too, which Sally was very proud of.

About 20 minutes later, they made it over at Dr. Finkelstein. The two stood at the door, lingering there. She inhaled and closed her eyes, feeling a cold hand run across her back. She gathered up the courage to ring the doorbell.

"The door is opened!" A grumpy old voice called out. Sally opened the door. She heard a buzzing sound, and could feel the negative presence sending chills on her cloth skin.

"_Sally_," the doctor remarked, with a sound of surprise and confusion.

"Hello, doctor." Sally said, coming more inside the adobe, grabbing Vladimir's arm.

"And who is this young lad?" She looked up at him, which he had a look on face that plainly said 'This is your creator?' They now close distance with each other. Yes, it was little awkward, but she came here for a reason.

"This is Vladimir- he's new in town. He's been a house guest for a little more than a two weeks, now."

"I see," A pause roamed across the room. "What brings you here, Sally?"

"I, um, need your help, doctor."

"Really, now?" He gestured his hand to come over to his lab. The ragdoll and the vampire followed and when they got up there, Vladimir looked around in surprise. He really was an evil scientist.

Sally took a seat on the cold medal table.

"I've been sick, Doctor. It's been horrible."

"How so?" He asked, continuing doing whatever he was doing before his guest arrived.

"Well, first off, I haven't stopped vomiting for since the day after Halloween. And the strange thing is-it's only during mornings. I've been very dizzy, and Jack said I've been a little moody, too. It's not that I mean to, It's just that I feel different, you know. And my feet, my feet have been killing me. And another strange thing, to, doctor, and is that I have been-erm-growing in certain areas…I never have before, and now since all this is happening…It's all very strange…I don't even have a fever!" By now she was looking down twiddling with her hands. And the doctor was turned around completely, looking at her.

"Vladimir, could you step out of the room for a minute, please?" Vladimir looked at Sally, wanting to know if it was okay or not. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile and nodded. He returned it too; and stepped out. Sally felt scared now.

"Well, Sally, I have to say I am very shocked with you…"

"What?" she interrupted, not really meaning to.

"Don't interrupt me, girl!" He snapped, she quickly looked down.

"_What I was saying was_, I am very shocked with you that we came across this problem _before_ you were married, Sally. And even so, how it is _even possible_; but, you do have all the symptoms. I believe you are pregnant, Sally."

Her eyes went wide, and all of a sudden, the world around her went dizzy. She cupped her head, the other hand gripping her weight on the table. She could barely breathe. Pregnant…a baby? Now? She hasn't even started on her wedding gown! What would Jack say? He couldn't possibly want a baby! Did either of them consider that it was a possibility when they…? No, she was ragdoll. He was a skeleton. Could her body even adjust? And hell, she only noticed these symptoms just two week ago-and they were already this bad? She didn't even want to think about later on in the future.

"Sally?" the doctor called out, noticing his creation's distress.

"No, you're wrong. I can't be- I can't be pregnant!"

"Well, do you and Jack have _that_ kind of relationship?"

"Yes," she snapped, standing up.

"Then, yes. You are pregnant."

"Will you stop saying that! Geez." She furiously hissed, making her way to the door.

"Um, Sally. As you know, my intentions to make you weren't for this at all. I don't know how your body will be capable to this-uh-pregnancy, so I think it will be wise for you to come and see me about every two weeks. Something could go wrong, Sally. You're body wasn't made for this."

Ignoring his warning, she nodded, thanked him, and headed out the door. And there was Vladimir leaning on the wall, hands in pocket. He looked over and saw the ragdoll's distress. He made his way over there and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sally, is everything alright?" She looked at him and started crying. Confused, the vampire hugged her in comfort. She put her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulders. He put his arms around her waist, rubbing up and down her back. Vladimir dug his head in her shoulder, savoring the sweet smell. He did feel a strange comfort whenever she was around, he could say that she brought out the best in him. Yes, it only had been two week, but they had spent a lot of time together. And as much Vladimir hated to admit it, but, he (would he dare say it) care for the ragdoll beauty. She did so much for him, already. And now, there they were, in a tight embrace, her crying into his shoulder for whatever reason. And for some strange reason, he didn't want to let go. Vladimir couldn't even describe how _odd_ the sensation felt.

"Sally, what happened? What did he tell you, did he do anything…?" She shook her head and let go, her hands now resting on his shoulders. His arms were still around her.

"He said, that-that I was," she sniffled. "Pregnant." And that's when it happened. That's when the sharp pain hit Vladimir's non-beating heart. If it was beating, he swore it would have skipped a beat.

"That's huge, Sally. So why would you be crying?" Of course, Vladimir knew Jack and Sally had that kind of relationship; he actually heard them one time. Which, he tried not to remember. Who knew a girl who was usually so quiet and preserved could moan so _loud.. _

"I-Oh, Vladimir, I'm not ready for a baby, and neither is Jack. We're not even married yet! I know he doesn't want a baby, I mean, a baby wouldn't be such a bad thing if we're a couple of months after we're married…but right now?"

"Sally," he pulled away and cupped her face, "I see the way Jack looks at you. He looks at you like type of goddess, and a baby won't change that. Hell, it might enhance it. And out of all things, he'll love you more, if it were possible, now that you'll be the mother of his child. His child, okay? This should be a joy, not a burden. Don't look at it as a burden, Sal."

She smiled and stepped away, walking toward the door, "It's all so sudden," She stopped and turned around to face him, her hand on her stomach.

"And I'm scared. I don't know anything about childbirth or pregnancy. What if I'm a horrible mother? What if the baby hates me…"

"Sally, this is your emotions talking. You're the most caring and wonderful women I've ever met. You'll be a fantastic mother, trust me. Now, I suggest we should get to the house." And as they turned, they were met with another being. She looked exactly like Dr. Finkelstein, but with a blonde wig and actually walking.

"Oh my gosh!" She said, dropping the current tray she was holding.

"You're Sally! Right? I recognizeyou from what the doctor said!" Unlike Dr. Finkelstein's, her voice was warm and mother-like.

Sally was surprised, but she manage to nod her head. She knew the doctor had made another creation; but she had so much on her mind that she actually never met her. And she's been alive for what, around 11 months? So this was her…

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweatie! My name's Jewel. We haven't met, but I'm Dr. Finkelstein's other creation, his wife. He told me so much about you! You're even prettier then he described!" Sally blushed, fiddling with her hands.

"Sorry I never took the time to meet you. But it's very lovely to, Jewel." This made Jewel beamed.

"Very lovely indeed! Oh, I hope we get to talk more in the future. And if you ever need anything, or just need somebody to talk to him, I'm always here, sweetheart! Dr. Finkelstein will need his tea, now; you know how he is…Bye-bye!" And with that she quickly picked up the trey and dashed to the kitchen.

"Umm…" Vladimir said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"She was created and woken up around Christmas, last year. The day Jack and I actually got together. That's all I know…" Sally informed, and the two continued walking.

XXX

"Hey, Sally!" Jack walked over to the couch where his fiancée laid, sweeping her up in a spin. She laughed and giggled, putting her arms around his neck for support. Jack, after finally letting her feet touch the ground, gave her a long and loving kiss, which she gratefully returned. After they parted, she smiled up at him.

"Why so happy, Jack?"

"Why am I happy? Why shouldn't I be? You're in my life, Sally. And in face, I've taken the next three days off for you. To give Vladimir a little bit a break. You've been very sick and I feel so guilty about leaving you," he put her hair around her ear, "I want to be with you." She entwined their fingers together and nuzzled their noses.

"I know you're a busy man, Jack. You honestly don't have to-" She cut short with bony lips interacting with hers.

"But I want to," he said, after parting. And once again, she smiled the widest she can and hugged him.

"I love you, Jack." A little taken back, his eye sockets began half lidded and he embraced her.

"I love you, too, Sally. Say, did you ever figure out why you were sick, Sally?" She parted from the brace and took his hands. She looked deep into his eye sockets. She had been preparing this all day, even Vladimir helped her out a little. Indeed, she was nervous. But Vladimir always insisted that everything would be okay.

"I'm pregnant, Jack." At first, nothing; he froze up on the spot. There were perfectly three littles O's on his face. Then, maybe about ten seconds later, (and Sally being scared for his reaction) the skeleton resumed and had the biggest smile Sally has ever seen on his face. And without warning, he took Sally's waist and spun her around at least five times, which resulted in stumbling on the couch. Jack was on top of her, still smiling like an idiot, while Sally just held on for dear life. When he finally calm down, (just a little) he kissed her. A kiss that had love, care, and passion. She had wrapped her leg around his, and her arms around his arms. After they parted, no words needed to be said. Jack couldn't stop looking at her. She gave him so much. Love, compassion, comfort, she was his everything. And now; she was giving him a child. His child. A very own lumping!

"Sally, oh, Sally, a beautiful baby…a little baby…" she giggled.

"Jack,"

"Yes, dearest?" he said with a his sockets half lidded.

"Are you really excited? You don't think it's too soon? I mean, we even haven't had the wedding yet!"

"Sally, a baby with you, it's never too soon! I love you, and a baby…you don't know how happy I am. You've given me so much, Sal. So much, I can't even thank enough." Sally beamed, and this time, she kissed him-passionately.

And it was true, Jack Skellington couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Alright, It's Sunday, and if haven't noticed already, that's when I update. Okay, my EXTREME apologizes, last chapter…sucked. I know, maybe I can go back and fix it. But thanks to you who reviewed! You guys are awesome! And, of course, anyone who reviewed in the past…and who reads this, of course. I hope this chapter makes up for that. It's a little short, and simple. But yay! Sally's pregnant! She also meet Jewel! Which we will be seeing later on. I always saw them as mother/daughter type. I'll also will be trying to squeeze in LS&B, too. You can't really have a good tnbc fanfic story without them;D And, I'm trying to improve my writing a little, so I hope this is a little bit better. Reviews are greatly appreciate- all kinds of reviews! Don't be afraid to point out the bad partsx3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Blankets of snow filled Halloween Town's boarders. It was now early December, the most wonderful time of the year. All the denizens brought out spooky hats and orange scarves to bundle up in the strange weather. Though they weren't complaining, it was quite brilliant and unique; even if one certain skeleton seemed to enjoy it most of all.  
"I dunno, Vladimir, should I wear a corset or just a regular garment for the top? I don't want it too tight- it might harm the baby," Sally said, tapping her pencil on the kitchen table, while Vladimir made some hot cocoa for the two. She was in the progress of sketching out her wedding dress.  
"That's a hard question, Sal – corsets make your boobs look incredible." The vampire looked over his shoulder, smirking furiously. Blushing, the ragdoll smirked back, sticking out her tongue in response.  
"Well, I could loosen the corset," Sally resumed her thoughts, ignoring her surroundings.  
Vladimir grabbed two cups and poured the steaming cocoa into it. He took a seat next to Sally, handing her one of the mugs. Which, of course, she ignored-due to being in her 'zone.' He mutely laughed at the way she was so focused. She sat hunched over the table, eyes narrowed, tongue out, pencil furiously sketching. Amusing as she may look in that in setting; she was still adorable.  
He sipped his hot cocoa, now in _his_ little zone. It amused him to think how a little ragdoll affected him so much. Before, he would have never drank hot cocoa. He hated everything that had to do with Christmas. Any holiday, for that matter. Usually he just stayed inside his small house, enjoying the weather. Family? They're all dead. Mum, dad, sister, brother….Why? He'd rather not think about it. Not his fault they couldn't grow a rack and fight. But now, this past month, he did things he'd never thought he would ever do again. Smile, laugh, enjoy company, walks… It was all strange. _And it was all because of her.  
_ How so? The vampire didn't know. And the most strangest thing of all, he always had this-sensation-every time he was around her. Like, nothing could go wrong. His world seemed complete, as if she was his missing puzzle piece. He just wanted to hold her and never let go. Ridiculous…how she made him feel that way…he honestly didn't want to know _why_.  
Vladimir looked down when he realized he was staring at her-buried in his thoughts. He nearly jumped back in his chair when she spoke. His voice was caught in his throat, thanks to the mini heart-attack.  
"What do you think of this, Vlad?" She questioned, lifting up the sketch. Indeed, it was beautiful. She made it corset-like with a ribbon holding it together. It was sleeveless, and scooped fairly low, but enough to be appropriate. The bottom flowed out just reaching the tip of her feet, but stretched when she walked. The veil came all the way down to the very end of the dress, so it would glide when she walked. It was decorated with spiders and pumpkin.  
"I'm thinking black and purple, with the overall color being white, of course," She said. Vladimir could have sworn he saw her bat her dark, curly eyelashes.  
"That's-beautiful Sally. You'll look amazing in that." She beamed and resumed once again. She looked up, a moment or two later, and noticed the untouched mug.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice-"  
"It's okay, you we're too intertwined with the dress," she thanked him and took a sip. The ragdoll beamed.  
"This is really good, Vladimir."  
"Thanks. My mom told me a little secret to making hot cocoa when I was little." Sally sat the mug down and laid her head on her hand, crossing her legs.  
"Did she?" He nodded, taking a sip, smelling the cocoa that filled the room.  
"She did." Now finished, he pushed back the chair, approaching the sink and began washing the cup. Sally turned to Vladimir, still in the same position.  
"What was your mother like?" Sally asked, now fiddling with her hair. Vladimir dropped the mug. The water still running, he gripped the sink and bowed his head. Noticing his distress, the ragdoll sat up quickly.  
"Sorry I asked." She apologized.  
"No-it's just- that-I don't-," he sighed, "Don't really think about my family that much."  
The ragdoll, now curious, rose up from the chair and touched Vladimir. He turned around, and his heart practically melted. She had that-twinkle-in her big, dark grey eyes. He couldn't resist that. Sally took his large, buff hands into hers. She swung them around a little bit, looking him in the eye.  
"You can tell me." Vladimir bit his lip. There it goes again-that affection thing. They exited the kitchen-by Vladimir's lead- and into the living room. They sat on the couch. Sally beamed; was he actually going to tell her?  
"She was beautiful, for starters." Sally smiled.  
"I bet she was!" Sally remarked, clutching a little at the 'was' part.  
"Her skin was as white as snow, like mine, but her light blond hair hung down in curls, and she had these big, sharp ebony eyes that could drive a man down on their knees. I know it did for my father," he chuckled, Sally put her hair back.  
"What was he like?" She asked, scooting closer to him. Vladimir sat back, eyes mostly on the ceiling.  
"He was a very preserved man. Intelligent, too. People use to say that I was a spitting image of him. He had dirty blond hair that was straight as a line, with narrow stunning blue eyes. He had a little more creamy color to him, that, I didn't inherit. He was a tall, muscular, built man. He didn't even work out all that much. Imagine if he did…" Sally knew how muscular Vladimir was, she had seen him shirtless. Indeed, he had killer abs. She would be lying if she said she didn't find that attractive…and besides, what girl wouldn't? And those eyes...  
"What about siblings?" That's when she saw him smile; the tension always seemed to lighten every time he laughed or smiled.  
"I had a sister. Her name was Annabel. Now, she was the spitting image of mum. She was the most precious thing to me…" he choked back tears. Sally turned to him, and he looked at her. She gripped his shoulders, rubbing them, while scooting closer and closer to him. Vladimir, too, took his arm and grabbed her waist.  
"What happened, Vladimir?" Sally sweetly whispered in his ear; quite literally face to face with him. He looked at her, mostly at her eyes. Those big, grey eyes…  
And that's when it happened.  
That's when he had the urge to kiss her.  
"I rather not talk about it-maybe later, Sal," they were so close, they were never close like this. Sally must have felt it too, for now both of their eyes were either closed or half lidded. She tilted her head back, bringing her hands in his hair, gripping the back of his head. Vladimir grabbed her waist, resting his hand on her upper thigh. If their hearts were beating, they would be racing.  
"Sally, I'm home!" The pregnant ragdoll and the vampire quickly snapped back into reality and eagerly scooted away from each other, completely breaking the embrace. Both of them looked sheepish when the skeleton walked in on the scene, confused. Vladimir dug his hands into his pockets, biting his lower lip. Sally had her hand up in her hair, 'scratching' it, while too, biting her lips. Neither of them dared to make eye contact. The awkward silence was cut short when the ragdoll yelped, clutching her stomach. The two men rushed to her side, asking what was the matter.  
She shook her head, now rubbing the tiny baby bump.  
"He's growing, a lot. And it hurts- a lot." She managed to squeak out.  
"Is that normal?" The vampire asked, rubbing the doll's back.  
"I don't know. Sally, did you have anything to eat? The baby might have not liked it." She nodded her head.  
"A little bit of hot cocoa-I've been craving it; I dunno why he wouldn't." She spoke too soon. Her hand now moved to her mouth, her eyes growing bigger. She ran over to the kitchen sink, hovering over it once more. The two men looked at each other, knowing this would be a long and difficult pregnancy…

**A/N: Okay, we found out a little more about Vladimir…and next chapter he'll be finding out a little more about himself, 'emotionally' anyways. Well, dear readers, my friend has been so kind to help me with my little 'grammer' problem, so she'll will be reading over my stories before I post them. It shall be easier to understand what the heck I'm writing about! Yay! Until thenx3 **

**D/C: I OWN NOTHING! Because the movie probably wouldn't be PG….heh…**


	7. Chapter 7

Sally sighed and rubbed her little baby bump. The baby was causing her much trouble; her symptoms only grew worse, and the ragdoll swore she could feel it moving sometimes. She had confronted the doctor one day, he said it was very unusual. That she should come twice a week; something could be wrong. Wrong? It made Sally shiver. What could be wrong with her little baby? Jack watched her everywhere she went, holding her hand and guiding her. He was so protective over her and the baby…Sally knew he would be a great and loving father. Thus, she didn't have the heart to tell him something was wrong with the baby. But only if necessary, and besides, it was only a theory…  
Vladimir was the only one who knew, and he was quite overprotective, too. He would be the one always cooking her meals, drawing her baths, doing her laundry, ect. Though she begged him not to, that it was her house so she should complete the work, he insisted that it was just his way of saying thank you, for everything. They were letting him stay in the house, after all.  
Sally was currently sitting on the living room couch, thinking over stuff. Work, (everybody wanted something new this year) the baby…Vladimir entered the scene, taking a place next to her.  
"Do you feel like going to the town meeting today?" He asked, putting an arm around her. Jack had scheduled a town meeting, to inform everyone about the baby. Three weeks before the wedding, and Sally's dress was halfway done. Most of the wedding plans were final (Jack had taken days off to help, of course) and all that needed to be done was the invitations. Which, of course, Vladimir was helping Sally with yesterday.  
The ragdoll nodded her head, leaning her head on his shoulder, she could smell that he just gotten out of shower…he smelled so nice. She continued to massage the little baby bump, closing her eyes.  
"Is the baby at it again?" he chuckled, grabbing her hip and scooting her closer with his free hand. She exhaled, becoming more comfortable, and leaned her head more on his shoulder. She nodded once more.  
"Would you like to go to bed? I can play with Zero for a little while." She shook her head, and finally spoke.  
"Just hold me, will you?" She yawned and he smiled. He laid on the arm of couch, bringing the light ragdoll with him. Now she was still lying on his shoulder, practically on top of him because of the couch. But she just snuggled with him as if he was a ragdoll, but Vladimir just held her waist. He grabbed the blanket at the end, (much to Sally's dismay) and laid it over them. (they usually had a blanket out for Zero, in case he gets cold in the night) Over the last couple of months, Vladimir and Sally had grown extremely close to each other. Would Sally feel guilty if Jack were to walk in and see them like this? No, not really. She was in a lot of pain and she wanted somebody there. Actually, Jack would have preferred that. He only wanted the best for his ragdoll, after all. And that was another thing she loved about her skeleton man, they had so much trust with each other. Why wouldn't they?  
Eventually the ragdoll fell asleep in the vampire's arms, still clutching her stomach. It was around afternoon time, Jack would be home for his little "lunch break" in about two hours. Vladimir looked at her. Even at her worse; she still looked beautiful. Her long, silky red hair, was pulled over one shoulder, which happened to be the shoulder she rested her arm on his chest. Therefore, her hair was like a curtain between the two. Though he didn't mind. Some of the color indeed had drained from her face, her eyes sunken in more so. Why? The skeleton did consider himself a demon, right? Maybe the baby was too much for her? The vampire worried…maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought she was.  
Truth to be told, he was scared for the young ragdoll. The best he could do was to just be there, whatever she needed, whenever she needed it. He was there.

XXX

"Listen, everyone!" Jack boomed out over the speakerphone, startling all the ghouls of almost every kind. Vladimir and Sally sat in the front row, for it was time for the meeting. Of course, Vladimir assisted Sally, still watching her every move. And like always, every time the vampire would be out, the witches made their way over to his side; their intentions not so innocent. This time wasn't any different. And because he had Sally right next to them, they had attempted to show her a little attention, too. But Vladimir, quickly had left them in mid-sentence, leaving them dumbfounded and what not; which of course, made them a little livid; the ragdoll was indeed thankful.  
The master of fright smiled his famous skeleton grin and began to speak.  
"As you all know, my Sally and I's wedding is just in a couple of weeks or so," everybody clapped and whistled, they were happy for their beloved king to finally have chosen a bride. Everybody loved Sally, even before they ever truly noticed her. She's sweet and innocent, with a very beautiful soul and an intelligent brain. Of course, who was hauntingly beautiful, at that.  
He waved his hands, silencing the crowd.  
"So not only will you be gaining a Pumpkin Queen," he paused, making his audience curious, "But also a little Pumpkin Prince or Princess, too!" Some awed, some clapped, and some froze and stared at Sally. Then not ten seconds later, thousands of questions were thrown at the Pumpkin King.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"Congratulations!"  
"I knew it!"  
The skeleton had waved his hands once more, silencing the crowd.  
"We don't know exactly everything, yet. But it is estimated the baby will be born around August." The crowd clapped and congratulated, while the king dismissed them. Loads of chatter, and Sally could feel the stares on her… The vampire and ragdoll made their way backstage, the two lovers hugged and greeted each other.  
"It could have gone worse, the meeting…" Jack nodded, and so did Vladimir.  
"So many ghouls were looking at me, it was quite uncomfortable, and not in the good way…"  
He chuckled, and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. And for some reason, Vladimir got defensive. Like a boy that was sharing his toys…But Sally had smiled back, wrapping her arms around him. The two shared a loving kiss, ignoring the vampire. Usually when they did this, he was roll his eyes and ignore them. But this time, he stared at them. He felt a pain in his chest that made him want to cry and break them apart, and have Sally to himself.  
That's when it hit him.  
He was in love with Sally.

**A/N: I know, I usually post on Sundays, but I'm been extremely busy, moving and stuff. But we're almost settled down, but not quite. So apologies for later on for the future if any of my updates are late…Isn't the best chapter, and some of the sentence structure isn't all that good, well, maybe I'll go back and change some things, when I have time. Thanks to my friend who edited it, of course, always makes the chapter better;3**

**D/C: I own nothing! **


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bright day; despite the freezing weather. The jack-o-lantern sun wore a smile has it-quite literally- shined on everybody's day. The two lovers had woken up early, due to the brightness; while their vampire guest slept in.

The two lied side by side, gazing at each other. Jack's hand caressed Sally's snitch cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, more to himself. But she just smiled, blushing, and laid her hand on his.

The two admired each other for quite some time-enjoying each other's company. Jack breath a heavy sign.

"I don't want to go to work." Again, the ragdoll smiled, but simply said.

"Me neither."

The skeleton chuckled. His ragdoll had been working in a tent near the fountain- kind of her unofficial seamstress shop. Just her Halloween task, and other stuff, too.

" I want to do something special tonight, just you and me." He said, rising up from the bed. He sat at the edge. Sally joined him, behind him. She put her hands around his rib cage, snuggling her head in his shoulder. As a reaction, Jack entwining her hands with his.

"Like what?" She questioned.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise!"

"Jack!" She laughed, breaking the embrace and hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"What? I'm just trying to be romantic." Sally had gotten out of bed, her nightgown showing a little shoulder. Jack joined her.

"Well, you got me curious," she laughed, and Jack turned her around to face him.

"Good." He smiled, and leaned in until his bony lips met hers soft, cloth ones. Immediately, Sally lifted her doll hands onto his shoulders, for support. Jack's lengthy arms found their way to Sally's back, now removing any space between them. She giggled, and Jack smiled. Sally put her arms around his neck- the two deepening the kiss. And after twenty seconds or so, Sally's hands found their way to Jack head, massaging it softly. He moaned, while his own found their way lower and lower of Sally's back. She gasped when he grabbed her behind, but then smiled and broke the kiss. She lowered his head until her lips were at his ears, and she seductively whispered,

"I'm so hot so for you,"

That did it. Jack turned completely around and threw (softly) Sally on the bed, prancing on top of her, grabbing her hands and lifting them above her head. She giggled, wrapping her legs around him, her nightgown falling.

He had the biggest grin that was full of lust…which was exactly what Sally wanted. They haven't done it since Halloween, due to a busy schedule. Which was worse, since her emotions we're crazy, because of the pregnancy. She craved him- she wanted him- and she didn't really know why. She just did.

She closed her eyes in bliss when she felt Jack's kisses going lower and lower. She felt her nightgown slid off of her- her hands being tide-by some type of cloth. She didn't mind, though, not at all.

"Love me, Jack," She moaned, as he traveled more downstream. Jack just nodded in response, too lost for words. She felt his tongue on her cloth-

"JACK! WHERE ARE YOU! WE NEED TO DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT TO PUT FLASHLY THINGS IN THE PUMPKINS! JACK!" The mayor cried, desperate as usual. The skeleton grunted, annoyed, and sat up. He massaged his head. His ragdoll joined him, massaging his shoulders.

"I can't even make love to you without him butting in," He lamented. Sally just smiled.

"You can make love to me later," Which made Jack laugh, pulling Sally on his lap.

"Sweet, sweet love." She laughed, as he kissed her once more.

**A/N: Okay, I know, sorry for the slow updates. I know this chapter is a bit short-but the next one will be the same day of this chapter. Which of course, will be Jack's "Romantic Surprise," for Sally. And plenty of more to come! Thanks to you for reviewing, it means a lot. Because I lost a lot of views…and reviews are only-oh-so much. But beggers cant be choosers, right? So I thought if I had more JackxSally stuff I would get more;) So testing it out here…**


	9. Chapter 9

The ragdoll squealed in bliss as she felt bony hands wrap around her waist. Only seconds later was she met face to face with her lover, he smiling furiously. Sally giggled as she felt her body press against his more in a tight embrace, and almost on instinct, she wrapped her cloth arms around his bony neck. And almost on instinct, their lips found their way to each other.

Sally had came home a little earlier than Jack, since she finished her task before him. Originally, they had planned to walk home together. The only thing that stopped them was the Mayor…

But all that mattered was that two lovers were in each other's company, undisturbed. At least, that's what they thought.

A clear of the throat was heard from the across the room, practically the door way. Their stood their vampire guest, a smirk across his face, arms folded, one leg over the other.

"Don't you two ever get a room?" The vampire remarked. The two immediately broke the kiss, one blushing and the other scowling. The skeleton was quick to speak up.

"Yes, we do, actually. And I am sure to take full of advantage of it," He said, in rather bothered tone. The vampire's golden eyebrow went up.

"Oh, I know. Actually, I think the whole town knows. Even before the baby."

And that lit the fire. Before Sally could blink an eye, the two were spitting rude remarks at each other. She took a deep breath, deciding how to end it _this _time. Yes, alas, this wasn't the first. It had only been a few days after the town meeting, and the two males were constantly at each other's throat. The ragdoll was indeed puzzled at the sudden negative fuss between the two, but there's nothing she could really do. Besides, it never led to anything serious. At least, not yet anyways…

Her eyes went wide as she saw orange light glowing from the Pumpkin King's palm. And this current moment, Jack and Vladimir were quite literally at each other faces, fist bawled and faces scowled. But the weird thing is, she could have sworn she saw blue light flicker in Vladimir's fist, too.

Strange.

_Okay_, she thought, _it's time for them to stop now_.

"Jack…" She said, hoping to catch the skeleton's attention. Nope.

"Jack," She said a little bit louder, still not succeeding.

Since their current setting was in the kitchen, after all, the ragdoll thought banging something against another something might do, well, something. A wooden spoon rested next to the sink, unused. She calmly walked over to the sink, picked up the spoon, unnoticed, and slowly walked to where the cabin was.

_**CLANG**_**. **

The two immediately snapped out of their rage, staring at the ragdoll, who now stood in the middle of kitchen, beaming, while holding a wooden spoon.

"Thank you," she said, like almost if nothing ever happen. She put the spoon down, now placing her hand on her hip, leaning on the other.

"Jack, may I speak with you in our bedroom, please?" She said politely. The skeleton was flabbergasted. Removing her smile a little, she added,

"Now?"

The vampire held back a laugh, knowing he (Jack) was in deep trouble. It was funny how such a sweet and innocent being could be such a boss of things. Oh, how that turned him on…

Er, scratch that last thought out…

Vladimir just bit his lip while he watched the two make their way upstairs. He ran a hand threw his golden straight hair as his eyes lingered a bit, practically at nothing. He signed as he took a seat in the kitchen deciding if he should feel guilty or not.

Sure, he should. He knew that he and that skeleton were to ever battle it out, he would win, right? Jack was just a bag of bones. What could he possibly do to a ripped vampire, with powers no one knows of but himself? Probably not a lot. And in all honestly, Vladimir didn't know what the King's problem was. The only reason why he fought back was for numerous of reasons. But, even though Vladimir didn't want to admit it, those reasons were getting quite obvious.

"Jack, darling, baby, can you _please_ tell me what the heck is going on?!" She questioned, leaning on the door. The skeleton stood near the bedpost, digging his hands in his pockets.

"I-," Jack signed, not knowing how to quite put this. Of course, Jack never really meant to pick a fight with Vladimir, it just happened. And why it happened, well, he definably had his reasons.

Reasons Sally should know about it. Reasons he _wanted_ to tell Sally about, but didn't know how she would take it.

"Well?" The ragdoll asked once more, stepping closer to her beloved, folding her arms, leaning on one hip. Her eyebrow was raised, too. Jack wanted to chuckle, he almost did. Almost. She looked so adorable standing there, all furious and what not. Sally noticed the expression on his face.

"What?" she squeaked, almost annoyed. She saw her beloved smiling deviously.

"You look cute when you're mad." And that broke her shell. Oh, the mood swings.

"Jack!" She smiled, covering her face-or rather blush- with her hands, turning around, defeated. The skeleton chuckled and took a step closer.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you!" She tried to be serious, but failing miserably. He grabbed her from behind, creating a tight embrace. She rested her hands on his, leaning her head back on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, love. Honestly. I'm just worried, you know." He took a deep breath, blinking. " For the past few days, I seen the way Vladimir looks at you. It's the same way you look at me. He looks at you with love. I'm just worried, that…Oh, Sally, I feel like, sometimes…you're too good for me…" He lamented, swaying her, planting tiny kisses on her shoulder and neck. She was touched.

"Jack…" she whispered, meeting his eyes from behind.

"I feel the same way. That I don't deserve you, or even if this all a dream…a sweet, sweet dream…and being here with you, sharing a house, a bed, and now a baby," she felt his hands move down to her stomach, hers still holding his, "It's more than I can ever ask for. You're a dream come true. _This_ is a dream come true. And no vampire or evil scientist or Mayor will ever change that, okay? I love you. Trust me that." He chuckled and kissed her lips. When they separated, he rubbed his nose against her and added,

"You're right, babydoll. Like always. I'm sorry…I'm just really selfish when it comes to you. You're my dolly, and only mine. No one else's to play with," he joked, tickling her sides a little bit, when just made her squeal with delight.

"Jack!" she stuck her tongue out at him, teasing.

"But the point is love; I guess I'm just jealous."

**A/N: Woo! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. Because, actually, it is. This is the third time I rewritten this chapter, too! I just wasn't happy with the last additions. Sorry it took so long. And yes, Im sorry, I had lied. This next chapter will be the same day, with Jack's little 'surprise' for Sally. I guess I should put these in parts, huh? And Jack figured it out, Vladimir is in love with Sally. Even if she denies it so…Ah, well, lots more of drama and fluffliness to come! And, another thing, sorry if Im making Sally a little out of character, I tend to write her more-I dunno- sassy than most people do. I just imagine her like that. And now…Im rambling again. Urg! I need to shut up…xD **


	10. Chapter 10

She was nervous- he could tell. Her little doll hands shook with both excitement and fear. She looked at him nervously, with big dark eyes glistening with the snow. It was obvious she never went ice-skating before.

"It's okay, love, trust me." He squeezed her hand, guiding her onto the ice. Her breath hitched, something she did often.

"Oh, Jack…what If I fall?" She looked at him once more. Jack smiled as he stepped on the ice too.

"Then I'll be right here to catch you. Just hold on and trust me." Those tempting lips smiled ear to ear as has she nodded, leaning on him.

"I trust you," she whispered lovingly.

A few minutes later Sally was no longer nervous. She giggled as she skated a little from Jack, still clutching his hand. He spin her around, making her giggle more, he even twirled her a little bit. The sight and the snow were oh-so enchanting, all along with the smells and the current atmosphere. She felt like she was heaven.

Finally they were done, and in absolute bliss. The two took a seat at a local bench. She rested her head on his shoulder- he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Oh, Jack…that was so _wonderful_…" He chuckled in response, lightly kissing her blood red hair.

"I thought you might like it…" She exhaled.

"Oh, but I didn't at first…I was nervous…thinking that I could have tripped and embarrassed myself-worse- embarrass _you._" He pulled away, leaving Sally slightly confused. She looked at him puzzled, and Jack cupped her face.

"But, oh-dear Sally, you could never embarrass me! Why, the thought of it! If you tripped it wouldn't be a big deal. In fact, it would simply be just another reason for you to be in my arms."

Sally smiled widely, attacking Jack with a bear hug. A little surprised at first, Jack took it in and hugged her back, nestling his head into her shoulder, taking in her wonderful scent. He felt her breath, knowing she was about to speak.

"Thank you," Sally muttered, pulling away.-which made Jack a little disappointed.

"For what?" He asked-only to receive a smile by Sally. He looked her in the eyes. Oh, those beautiful eyes…

"For everything." She looked down, breaking the gaze. She slowly took his hand in hers. Slightly confused, she looked back up, staring into his sockets. She smiled. He realized it was just a simple gesture and he smiled back, leaning in for a small peck on the lips.

"Sally," Jack said, pulling back from the kiss, she closed her eyes in bliss, and only managed a "Hm?" He chuckled quietly to himself, squeezing her hand.

"Our night isn't over just yet…"

Jack took her to a fancy restaurant. It was even rumored it took months for a reservation, at least for a "non-important" person. Hm.

Their waitress was a cute little blond. Sally could tell she was a vampire, by her dangerously light skin and the glow she never seen on anyone besides Vladimir. She reminded her of him…Of course, the waitresses just had to have a full figure along with a pretty face. Big blue eyes, long platinum blond hair, her uniform filled out in the front and the back.

Sally wasn't exactly jealous, just intimated. The ragdoll was very insecure, and being out here in the city seeing all these beautiful ghouls and female monsters didn't help much. And especially when they winked and waved at Jack. Right in front of her. She felt invisible and ugly…but she would never tell Jack that. He would spend ages telling her otherwise. She wondered if other females felt like this too…

"Hello, my name is Amy, and I'll be your waitress for tonite'." Great. She even had that cute little country accent too. Amy had already sat them down at a table for two and was currently handing them menus. Jack smiled, accepting it.

"I'll be here in a few minutes to take your orders. But take as long as you like, of course!" She beamed, and practically skipped away. Sally signed and sunk in seat. Jack noticed this.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He said, reaching over with his impossibly long arms and taking her hand, setting in the middle of the table.

"What? Oh, nothing…" She trailed off, looking down. Jack's expression was a sad one.

"Do you not like the restaurant…?" Sally's face shot up.

"No, no! I love the restaurant! You're so sweet and perfect for having all of this planned out, really! It's perfect. I'm just being silly, honestly." Jack cocked a non-existent eyebrow. She signed and smiled at him.

"Forget it, I'll tell you later. But right now, I think we should just enjoy ourselves." He replied in a smile, not letting go of her hand, simply running his thumb against her knuckles.

"Okay," He cleared his throat. "I have great news, Sally…" She perked her head up, signaling for him to continue. "One of the residents is moving into a bigger abode, the current one is a small little house, perfect for one with not lot of stuff." He leaned in closer, "I guess we're not the only one starting a family." She giggled and blushed, moving her free hand to her stomach. She looked down and signed. She was growing bigger each and every day. She honestly didn't even know if that was normal or not, but it wasn't too dramatic…just a tiny bit.

"Anyway," he continued, Sally looked up at him again, "The house would be perfect for Vladimir!" She beamed.

"Oh, that's great, Jack! I'm sure he'll be delighted."

"Yes, well, between you and me, my goal was to have him out before the wedding night. You know…" He winked, moving his imaginary eye-brows up and down. She blushed and giggled once more, her cheeks turning extremely pink.

"I suppose…I guess we need to make the most of what we can while we're, you know, alone." Jack crinkled his nose at that. Yes, she was right. Once again…Jack never really thought about life after the baby was here. The baby has needs, lots of them. What does exactly a baby _need_?

Sally noticed the distress look on her husband's-to-be face. "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Oh right…yeah, fine." She gave him an 'I don't believe you,' look as soon as the waitress, Amy, appeared again.

"Sorry it took so long," she said nervously, "But there seems some "chaos" in the kitchen!" She said, her knees bucking a bit. "Those chefs, I swear, gonna end up killin' somebody, ya'll." Jack chuckled, releasing Sally's hand and grabbing the menu. She had her notebook and pen at the ready.

"Um, I was wondering if we could start off with some appetizers… What do you think, love?" He looked at Sally, who was staring at the menu with curiosity. She's never been to a restaurant before…

Jack glanced back at the waitresses, who much to his surprise, was staring at Sally. Not in the dirty-looks kind of way, but in the admiring kind of way. Almost _too _admiring…

They ordered some fancy stuff, something Sally couldn't pronounce even if her life depended on it, but Jack said without a problem. After Amy left, he started chuckling.

"What?" she demanded, folding her arms.

"Looks you got an admirer, Sally." She gave him a confused look. He leaned forward once more.

"That waitress has a thing for you," he joked once more, trying to keep quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was staring at you; I thought she was just admiring your beauty." She blushed, "Then she started staring at your chest." And then Sally blushed even more than before. She looked down, they we're a little exposed. She was wearing a lavender heart-shaped corset like dress that flowed out a little bit and rested to her knees. She crinkled her nose, not knowing what to say, but apparently Jack found it HILAROUS.

"Oh, hush!" She said, as the waitress started to approach them, setting their appetizers on the table. Jack beamed. Sally thanked her.

"No problem, sweetheart." She said swinging her hips a little, winking at her. Sally smiled. Jack attempted to keep a straight face.

"Um, I few more moments and we'll be ready to order," The waitress just smiled and replied,

"No problem, hun."

XXX

Three hours pasted before Jack and Sally returned home. They had a wonderful, magical time together. They now laid on their bed, cuddling, not bothering to change out of their current clothes into their nightwear. Sally made little circles with her fingers on Jack's ribs, which seemed to entice him a little bit. He leaned on his side, now facing Sally. He smiled has she kept her hand there, her other arm prompting up her head.

"Thank you, Jack…for dinner, and everything…" He chuckled.

"Well, I miss spending time with you, Sally." He grabbed her hand that played with his ribs and entwined with his own. She smiled.

"You're not only my lover, Sally…you're also my best friend." She beamed.

"You're my best friend, too, Jack…and I love how we're much more…" He signed in bliss.

"Me too." He kissed her, climbing on top of her. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes.

"Jack…" she moaned, trying to talk to him. "Hm?" She giggled and replied in between kisses,

"Jack, I'm a little tired tonight…" He stopped and looked at her, putting his hands between her head, holding himself up. He got hopelessly lost in her eyes. Which held all the innocence in the world. She blinked, her lashes fluttering. He signed.

"Oh, alright…" He laid back on the pillows, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"We can just cuddle tonight, baby-doll." She signed and closed her eyes, snuggling with him more.

"Thank you…"

XXX

**Well, I'm sorry for the long update. I lack an excuse. This chapter didn't turn out the way I really expected too, but it's okay I guess. I just wrote it now, but I literally have three versions of this chapter. This is the finale, rushed result. Yay! Well, um, I'll start on the next chapter as soon I can. Im really sorry for the long wait. Im going through a really hard heartbreak right now and it took the best of me. But I'm finally starting to recover and write again! I'll be okay. It'll be okay. Though it did hurt a little writing this chapter, and previous versions of it…I'll eventually get over and back to frequent updates! Well, once a week updates. ;D Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! I'm wanting to reply but I dunno, I never do. Darn my shyness. :D **

** Just to clear this up, in the chapter, they're not in HalloweenTown, but some really big monster-filled city. Kinda like New York or something like that but underworldish. I had it all explained in the previous versions but didn't quite fit in here. And yes, they're ice skating in the first part, something new I added. **


	11. Chapter 11

"YOU LITTLE—UGH!" Her sentence was finished with angry growls raging in her. Her green flesh was turning red, boiled with anger. Thou, it happened often. Shock continued to bawl her little fist, planning out what to do to her cohort, Lock. But, something _will_ be done.

It was only just moments later when two were on the ground, Shock choking Lock, him desperate for escape. "I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled.

"_In-your-dreams_!" he choked out, fighting back.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS!" The two jumped back immediately, Lock hiding behind her back. Barrel, of course, just stood in the background, licking his lollipop. To say he was dumbfounded wouldn't be exactly true.

They shook, wondering what in the world said that. The only people who lived there was just them three. Right?

"Down here…" They all looked down, only to be taken back. A green mist floated around them, and an evil chuckle filled the atmosphere with terror.

* * *

"_Vladimir_…Stop!" She laughed, only to giggle more.

"What? Me? But I'm not doing anything…" He said, sitting up straight, brushing his hair out of face. She tried to regain her breath, for the two had just competed in a war of tickling. Of course it was all fun of games, it still was, but the vampire often forgot how the ragdoll was so sensitive. He grabbed her hand and pulled him to his level.

"Are you okay?" She giggled once more, nodding her head. She signed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine…but I'm _soooo_ getting payback," He chuckled quite loudly.

"Try me." She stuck her tongue out at him then said,

"I will." He chuckled once more, getting off the couch and heading into the kitchen. Sally followed.

"Are you hungry, Sally?" He questioned, looking at her. She sat down in one the table chairs, twirling her hair.

"A little…You?" He took a seat next to her.

"Not really. But only if you are." He smiled, she smiled. Then his heart melted.

Just the way she was sitting, her little doll fingers in her blood-red hair twisting it, looking up through her lashes with those big, beautiful grey eyes and that amazing smile she had. The way her pale blue skin lit up her face, her stitches only adding more to her beauty…

He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to call her his…

She took the pain away. When he was with her, memories of his past didn't exist. She was hope, light to his future. Her sweetness and kindness wanted him to dance, and the way she giggled and swung her hands … he felt like he could fly. He just wanted _her._

But he couldn't. Because she was somebody else's. She would never be his.

"Vladimir?" Her sweet voice made his stomach have butterflies.

"Are you alright?" She said, he realized he dozed off into space.

"What? Oh yeah, right, right…I mean, I'm alright…just tired I suppose…" He ran a finger through his strait blond hair flipping it a bit. A habit he made when he was with her. She giggled again. _Does she even know what she does to him?_

"Maybe you should go to bed…I'll make dinner if you're hungry, it's almost nine o'clock…Jack's late." She signed. Of course, at least once a week Jack doesn't come until very late. She didn't mind, he was the king after all. He was doing his job-Sally was just being selfish… But what can a lovesick ragdoll say?

"Well-I…" Vladimir argued. Sally looked at him with that "look."

Ugh.

"I guess I'll go to bed, get some rest." She nodded her head, seeing him heading up the stairs.

"You know, I thought vampires didn't sleep…" she joked last minute.

"I was also disappointed when I didn't sparkle, either."

* * *

Eleven o'clock. And Sally was _tired_. When Vladimir went to bed (and not really understanding his joke –she'll ask Jack later) she thought she could sew some things for herself. So she did. And she was almost finished when she put it away for tonight, mostly out of disappointment when Jack didn't show up. She knew he was just out late. Sally didn't blame him. Never him-she blamed the mayor and such. She knew how he could go for ages talking about Halloween Plans, whether Jack liked it or not. Of course Sally never had a grudge against the mayor-it wasn't in her nature. Just her being "selfish" again…

"Well, you're calm tonight, little one," Sally cooed to her stomach, rubbing it gently. "I guess everyone's very sleepy tonight…huh?" She giggled softly.

"Your daddy and I can't wait to meet you…I'll bet you'll be so beautiful…" she whispered. Sally thought's drifted off to names. You know, _baby_ names. She always liked the idea of naming the baby after someone. Or even maybe Jack, if he had anybody dear to him-besides her of course. She remembered him mentioning a family that he lost contact with a couple of centuries back. But Sally wouldn't mind changing that, of course…

Too bad Sally didn't really have any real family- unless you count Doctor Finkelstein. Then again Sally still felt in her heart that there was a silent war between the two, even if he was helping her with the baby. Honestly, she had tried to set things right with him, but every time she would try to start a conversation, Sally couldn't find her voice, nor her heart. Yes, the ragdoll did want peace from her creator. Maybe someday…

But now she had a very close friend. Vladimir…over the weeks she had known him, he really changed. For the first two days, he had been really grouchy and moody, and full with attitude. Thou, she couldn't blame him, he'd obviously been thru a lot. Then again, he actually never told her what exactly _happened. _

She'll ask him about that later.

Then curiosity got the best of her. It wasn't like her to wake somebody up for her own pleasure-but, she was just so bored…

* * *

"Vladimir?" she whispered, shaking his shoulder a little. He flinched, his face making a weird expression. She tried not to giggle.

Sally repeated his name a little louder, and Vladimir opened his eyes a little.

"Sally?" he said in disbelief, which just lasted a second, replaced with joy of seeing her. The ragdoll smiled faintly as the vampire rose completely, the blanket falling off his toned muscular stomach.

"Why are you still up? Is Jack home yet?"

"I-well, I couldn't sleep…Jack still isn't home and I can't really rest without making sure he's okay or something…" He smiled.

"You really are that selfless, aren't you?" Sally smiled once more, blushed, and fiddled with her hands. He just chuckled and scooted over.

"Sit down, Sally. Tell me what's on your mind." She did what he asked, making herself comfortable. Vladimir, on instinct, pulled her close by putting a firm hand on her waist, enjoying the sensation of her closeness. He felt her breath hitch, guilt rising in him. Too much. But those thoughts quickly vanished when she closed the distance, laying her head on his broad shoulder. He smiled.

"I was thinking…" she quickly smiled, blush forming on her cheeks, she once again fiddling with her stitches on her wrist.

"Well - I was lonely, and…I was thinking-that um- well, the thought of baby names came to mind…and I was wondering…maybe you had a few suggestions? I mean it just never really left mind and…" Sally's ramble was cut off guard when a white finger was placed on her ruby-red lips, seen by her big grey eyes going a little cross-eyed. The result made her dizzy. He chuckled quite loudly, his other hand running threw his perfectly trimmed blond hair, giving the sight of how toned his face really was.

Then it hit her quite quickly. She was in Vladimir's bed, with them cuddled up to each other, with him shirtless…and she in a nightgown…discussing baby names. And engaged to a man who defiantly wasn't him. She knew it was wrong. She knew it that this wasn't appropriate, but yet, she didn't care. Sally also knew they were just friends, and nothing more. That she was in love with Jack, and had no feelings for anyone else. It's because, well, her heart had no more room for feelings for anybody else. They were all filled with love for Jack. And it will stay that way-because that's how things are. No matter what inappropriate situations Sally and Vladimir might find themselves into-it meant nothing. Just two friends being, well, friends.

"Whatever you wish to name him or her, Sally, there are thousands of names and I'm sure you and Jack will find the right one." She smiled and nodded in agreement. A thought then popped into her head.

"Vladimir-when you we're younger…did your mother ever call you a nickname of some sort?" She asked, curiosity once again getting the best of her. Sally honestly didn't know what type of reaction she would get - she knew he didn't like to talk about them. But when he did, a certain glow on his face would appear. He looked happy, and he sounded happy. Then the atmosphere would be happy.

"Bubbles. Mother always said that I would spend hours blowing and playing with bubbles. Then talk about bubbles, sometimes even pretend to be one. So she called me bubbles." His smirk grew a bit, a sparkle in his eyes lit. "Silly, I know."

"No, no…that's actually…" Sally searched her brain for the word, "That's actually quite adorable." She joked, cocking her head a bit, teasing him. His blond eyebrow raised questionably.

"You're the one to talk, Sally." The ragdoll couldn't help but smile a bit.

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"A lot of things." He answered, only to receive Sally sticking her tongue out him - which he quickly returned, of course.

And so the war began between the two, and much play-fighting, tickling, taunting, and many things later, Vladimir found himself on top of Sally, her hair falling on the bed like a beautiful curtain. They were panting, giggling here and there. After some of the laughter died down, Sally wrapped her arms around his neck, for balance. His sparkling bright blue eyes caught her dark grey ones-their gazes held. And the two just laid there, both of his arms up against each side of her head-holding himself up, gazing into each other eye's - searching into their souls.

It wasn't long until Vladimir broke the gaze, his nose touching Sally's. His breath's increased, all the love he had for her showing. She titled her head a little, her eyes half way closed.

"You don't know how bad I want to…" he whispered harshly, resting his forehead on her's, his hot breath sent chills down her spine.

"To do what? Tell me…" she encouraged, pulling him deeper in her grasp. Vladimir leaned in closer, his lips slightly brushing against hers.

"So many things…"

"_Sally_!" The two jumped, obviously caught off guard by a familiar voice. Vladimir was now sitting beside Sally, she straightening herself up. "Jack…" The two saw the skeleton before them, looking miserable and flabbergasted, tears falling and brimming in his sockets.

"Jack…please, it's not what it looks like…I-.." But Jack didn't look at her, he probably didn't hear her. Sadness was now replaced with vivid attitude.

And it was all directed toward _him._

Vladimir had already got up from the bed and threw his shirt on, preparing himself to what was to come.

"Listen-she's right…I wasn't…" Vladimir had made the mistake of getting close to the outrage Pumpkin King, whom stood in the hallway. This, alas, caused him a hard punch in the face.

And that's when everything got serious. No more threats, no more waving fist in the air, this was the real deal. Booms and crashes were caused all threw out the hallway. By now, they reached the end of the hall, Sally having the fear if one or the other would be pushed down the stairwell. But of course, it had to be something worse, for her thoughts were cut short by a push that made the whole house vibrate. There was Vladimir in the end of the hallway, death in his eyes, and then there was Jack, up against the opposite wall of the hallway, most likely his bones a little shattered. Sally immedialy stepped in front of Jack.

"Please, stop…the both of you! Listen, this is all my fault…I'm sorry, but, violence isn't the answer…just stop…" Sally was in tears, and quickly backed against the wall to the entrances of the many bedrooms. She sat down, her knees curled in front of her.

The two men quickly went to comfort her, but once again caught in a rage of jealously and ego.

"You've done _enough_, Vladimir!" he shouted at the vampire.

"Well she wouldn't be in this bloody state if you haven't been such an ass!"

"Me? Being an ass! _MAY I REMIND YOU THAT YOU WERE TOP OF SOMEBODY ELSE'S GIRL?" _

_ "_ONLY BECAUSE SHE WAS LONELY AND JUST WANTED TO BE WITH SOMEBODY!" A pause.

"SHE'S MINE! AND ONLY MINE, AND YOU CAN'T BE WITH HER, EVEN IF YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER!" The vampire's rage only rose up, to the point where he couldn't even look at him anymore.

"At least I wasn't so full of myself that I didn't even notice her." He glared at him, referring to last Christmas (which Sally told him, of course.)

"Unlike somebody."

Jack's pumpkin fire immedialy flamed up, ready for action. And it wasn't for Sally jumping in the middle once again, Vladimir would have some burn wounds.

"STOP!" She screamed, gaining the attention.

"This is stupid, honestly." She looked at the two, scowling them once more. "Why can't you just get along? Jack, you know I love you. Vladimir is just a close friend. Only a friend. And we both know that. You know it, so why are you trying to make it look like we don't?"

"Because friends do appropriate things with each other, Sally. I-…"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean us to end up in that position…it just happened…"

"It just happened? It just happened…right. Okay, Sally, 'It just happened.' So was everything we did was because 'it just happened'?"

"No…"

"So the next time you like some other guy, everything is just going to 'just happen.'"

"Jack-stop, you're over reacting…"

"Am I? Just tell me what is going on, Sally. I. Am. So. Freakin'. Lost. Do you love me, or him?"

"What…?" Her disbelief could only last a second. "Jack, I love you. You know I do…"

"Really? Because it really looks like it."

And that was it. She couldn't deal with it anymore. She looked at him, trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably. She didn't even look at Vladimir. Instead she raced down the stairs, grabbed a coat and stormed out.

As much Vladimir wanted to beat Jack to a pulp at that moment, he ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: I guess this story is reaching its climax. Hm, just wait to the next chapter.**

**Hehehe. **

**Thanks for the favorites and followers- and of course the reviews! They mean a lot. **

**And you know, Sally needs a lot of support right now. So does Jack.**

**;D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Expect for Vladimir…but whatever. **

**And so sorry for the long wait! The next chapter should be out in a few days. I'll try to get the chapters in quickly as possible. **


End file.
